Harry Potter et la troisième constellation
by dreyd
Summary: En avant-première, le sixième tome non-officiel que Rowling n'écrira pas. Et pourtant... Vous connaissez la musique, après un été chez les Dursley, Harry entame une sixième année à Poudlard.
1. Spleen

**Disclaimer** : Tout ceci n'aurait pas vu le jour sans l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling. Merci à elle de m'avoir permis de ressortir ma plume... 

* * *

****

****

**Chapitre**** 1 : Spleen******

Harry, allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête, regardait fixement le plafond écaillé sans le voir. Cinq ans maintenant que cette chambre était laissée à l'abandon, puisque c'était désormais la sienne. Pendant les grandes vacances en tout cas. Mais Harry n'y prenait garde, le temps pouvait faire son œuvre d'érosion dans cette pièce qui lui était réservée, ses yeux regardaient ailleurs...

Il allait avoir 16 ans dans quelques jours et il repensait à ce qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'alors. Ses souvenirs...

Une enfance peu enviable chez les Dursley, son oncle et sa tante. Il avait grandi autant que son corps mal nourri avait pu, avait été la tête de turc de son cousin Dudley, avait dormi dans un placard et été traité en moins que rien pendant onze ans.

A cette date un demi-géant était apparu, lui avait révélé sa véritable identit : il était sorcier, ses parents avaient été assassinés par un puissant mage noir nommé Voldemort (qu'Harry avait réduit quasiment à néant à l'âge d'un an, en ne conservant comme souvenir que sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front) et il allait désormais intégrer l'école de sorcellerie britannique de Poudlard dirigé par l'éminent Albus Dumbledore.

Il avait accepté cette nouvelle situation sans vraiment y réfléchir. Il échappait aux Dursley pour découvrir un monde magique. En cinq ans, il s'était fait des amis fidèles et avait vécu des aventures incroyables qui dépassaient toute imagination (moldue). Mais l'année dernière, ce fut plus qu'il ne pouvait endurer. C'est vrai, pensait-il, le regard toujours dans le vide, il y avait une certaine insouciance les premières années. Bien sûr, il avait combattu de nouveau Lord Voldemort : celui-ci avait tenté de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, afin de retrouver une enveloppe humaine et l'immortalit et l'année suivante, le souvenir du mage noir, attendant patiemment son heure dans un journal intime, avait ouvert la chambre des secrets pour libérer le Basilic qu'il renfermait. Mais il avait vécu tout cela comme une sorte de jeu, dangereux certes, mais tellement grisant, tellement incroyable ! Et puis il s'était découvert un parrain...Sirius... tué par un mangemort, il y a un mois. Il était revenu, Lui, Voldemort, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom, ressuscitant devant ses yeux, après avoir fait lancé par le traître Queudver, le terrible Avada Kedavra sur Cédric. Il était revenu et il devait le tuer. C'était son destin. Tuer ou mourir. C'est ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il ferma les yeux et deux larmes laissèrent un filet brillant sur ses tempes, avant de mouiller son oreiller. Depuis un mois il ne cessait de revivre sa dernière discussion avec Dumbledore. Il songeait à la violence de ses propos, à son égarement, la douleur qui lui avait brûlé les entrailles. Il vit de nouveau la tristesse et la faiblesse dans les yeux du vieil homme. Oui, il l'avait trouvé fatigué, épuisé, désemparé. Souvent il se reprochait sa réaction et essayait de se mettre à la place du vieillard, comme lui tentait de ne pas oublier l'adolescent qu'il avait été... Il comprenait maintenant le poids que Dumbledore avait dû porter. Elever l'enfant dans la vérité, le préparer chaque jour à affronter les ténèbres ou préserver son innocence, son insouciance. Il avait préféré retarder l'instant du dévoilement, parce qu'il avait peur sans doute, mais aussi pour porter le fardeau plus longtemps avant de le donner en héritage à Harry. Aujourd'hui, il lui en était reconnaissant. Il ressentait parfois une colère sourde, une rage bouillonnante envers tous ces adultes qui lui avaient menti ou caché ce qu'il était, qui l'avaient fait volontairement souffrir ' pour son bien ' et sans explications. Et il revoyait alors les yeux tristes de Dumbledore, ces yeux d'un bleu azur cernés de petites rides derrière des verres en demi-lune, des yeux qui en quelques heures avaient perdu toute malice enfantine...

Des âmes d'enfants, y en avaient-ils encore à Poudlard après tous ces événements ? Oui, bien sûr. L'école était une bulle protectrice et les élèves, pour la plupart, portaient sur l'extérieur un regard lointain et finalement peu concerné. Certes, on parlait beaucoup, on lisait la presse... mais on ne vivait rien vraiment. Des rumeurs bidons, des informations cachées, truquées, de la propagande tout cela donnait un goût d'inexistence à la réalité du dehors. Le passage d'Ombrage à la direction avait, il est sûr, semé le trouble dans l'esprit et la vie des jeunes sorciers. Mais ça n'avait été que progressif et provisoire, ils s'y étaient fait sans doute, et quand Dumbledore était revenu tout s'était effacé. Ils étaient à l'école, allaient en cours avec leurs amis, parlaient de Quidditch, passaient leurs examens. Voldemort est revenu, on le dit, mais il n'est pas ici...

Lui aussi parfois oubliait. Lui aussi profitait de ses amis, jouait au Quidditch, révisait ses examens, avait même aimé quelques temps une jeune fille. Cho... Il ne ressentait plus rien, juste un agréable souvenir. Il sourit en pensant à ses camarades. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux, Neville, Luna et tous les autres. Que de bons moments passés ensemble malgré tout ! Il songea à toutes leurs frasques, aux farces, aux disputes, aux rivalités. Malefoy... Drago Malefoy. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était certain, mais s'il le considérait comme un adversaire, un ennemi, il ne voyait en lui qu'un élève. Juste un élève qu'il aimait provoquer, taquiner... Ils s'étaient battus, à maintes reprises, parfois très violemment. Mais jusqu'où cela pourrait-il aller ? Le père de Drago était un mangemort. Son fils allait sûrement le devenir. Les querelles de collégiens prendraient alors une toute autre dimension. Un duel à mort. Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer cette scène où il serait amené à tuer un de ses camarades. Même s'il le haïssait, tuer Drago lui semblait impossible. C'était un enfant qu'il verrait toujours. Un enfant gâté, élevé dans la haine et dans la magie noire. Il n'était pas responsable en fin de compte. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard...

Harry sursauta brusquement. La porte d'entrée venait de claquer violemment. Des pas précipités accoururent de la cuisine au hall.

« Mon Dieu, Dudley, tu es rentré. Nous étions si inquiets ta mère et moi... Où étais-t... »

« Je monte me coucher. Tu m'apporteras à manger » fut la seule réponse de Dudley à son père.

« Oui, bien sûr, mon fils. Je vais demander à ta mère de te préparer quelque chose... »

Harry entendit les pas mastodontiens de son cousin ébranler les escaliers qui s'avéraient être d'une résistance prodigieuse. C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour échapper à sa rêverie et sortir de sa chambre. Il prit un air détaché et s'engagea à son tour dans l'escalier. L'effet escompté eut bien lieu : La grosse figure poupine de son cousin, rougie par l'effort, vira brusquement au verdâtre quand il aperçut Harry amorçant sa descente. Celui-ci sifflotait tout en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, le geste machinal et le regard lointain. C'était son passe-temps favori, lire sur les traits du redoutable Dudley la terreur qu'il lui inspirait. Car après des années de soumission, le punching-ball favori de Big D ne craignait plus les poings massifs de l'enfant chéri... L'orphelin chétif et malingre s'était métamorphosé en sorcier puissant (il aimait le laisser croire) : agiter la baguette ou marmonner quelques formules décousues suffisaient à rendre Dudley totalement inoffensif, voir servile... Les menaces de Maugrey Fol Œil, l'auror au visage couturé de cicatrices, y étaient aussi sans doute pour quelque chose. Et l'autorisation spéciale du ministère, permettant à Harry l'utilisation de la magie hors de Poudlard (il avait reçu et lu le parchemin signé de la main de Cornélius Fudge devant les Dursley) avait achevé de le rendre intouchable. Il abusait avec délectation de cette nouvelle situation auprès du pauvre Dudley.

Harry sourit intérieurement derrière son air dégagé. Le souffle haletant du gros Dud se coupa d'un hoquet de surprise et de frayeur.

« Respire Popkin, ce n'est que moi... » dit Harry d'une voix mielleuse. « Tes fesses ont du mal à suivre ? Un petit sort de lévitation les aideraient sans doute... »

De verdâtre, Dudley vira au gris cendre et le hoquet reprit de plus belle. Harry roula des yeux et continua d'un ton dédaigneux :

« Je plaisante Dud ! Alors ? Tu t'es bien amusé hier soir ? Tu as passé à tabac un gamin de douze ans qui rentrait de son cours de solfège ? Tu as arraché le sac au bras d'une vieille dame ? Les deux peut-être... Et tu t'es endormi ivre mort sous un pont avec ta bande de gros bras décervelés ? »

L'œil bleu de Dudley, ridiculement petit au milieu de deux paupières graisseuses, vira au noir et envoya un éclair haineux. Harry arrêta de jouer avec sa baguette et fixa son cousin avec mépris. Il descendit crânement les marches, une à une, et reprit son jeu.

« Tu as raison Dud, profites-en. Dans un mois tu changes de régime... »

Harry sifflota de nouveau tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il entendit Dudley monter les escaliers quatre à quatre dans un effort surhumain et fermer précipitamment le verrou de sa chambre derrière lui. « Son manque de réactivité devient lassant à la longue » soupira Harry.

'Dans un mois tu changes de régime...' Harry sentit une agréable chaleur envahir son ventre. Seize ans d'éducation laxiste et aveugle avaient enfin porté leurs fruits dans le foyer des Dursley. Leur fruit, justement, avait pourri avant même de mûrir. L'enfant gâté et choyé qu'avait été Dudley, était devenu un adolescent brutal, lâche, menteur et mauvais comme une teigne. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui réjouissait Harry... A la fin de l'année scolaire, l'oncle Vernon avait été convoqué par le directeur du collège de Smelting qui lui avait annoncé son refus d'accueillir Dudley une année de plus au vu de ses exploits répétés. Mais ce n'était pas non plus cela qui réjouissait Harry... Après des années de racket, de violences et de vandalisme, des mesures disciplinaires avaient été prises et Dud devait faire ses preuves avant de réintégrer éventuellement son collège. Le visage de Harry s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux... Dans un mois, Dudley allait faire son entrée dans le grand monde. Une nouvelle école lui ouvrait ses portes : le centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus.

Harry entra dans la cuisine impeccable des Dursley. La télévision, habituellement cinquième hôte bruyant et envahissant, était étrangement silencieuse. La tante Pétunia avait les mains plongées dans l'évier et s'employait à récurer nerveusement une assiette déjà rutilante. Elle se tourna vers Harry quand elle l'entendit entrer :

« Bonjour Harry... »

Sa voix était faible et le sourire esquissé se transforma en triste grimace. Ses yeux rougis indiqua à Harry qu'elle venait de pleurer. Il ne voyait plus sa tante de la même façon depuis qu'il savait que le monde des sorciers ne lui était pas complètement inconnu. Elle avait gardé au fond d'elle un secret que même son mari ignorait. La tante Pétunia aux yeux pâles inexpressifs, sèche et tout en angle, ne serait-elle donc pas tout entière l'odieuse mégère qu'elle incarnait parfaitement ? Après l'attaque des détraqueurs et l'annonce du retour de Voldemort il y a un an, elle n'avait plus fait allusion à la magie. Mais Harry avait vu son regard changer imperceptiblement, il avait perdu de sa froideur et de son mépris parfois même, quand Dudley et Vernon étaient absents, il avait un éclat maternel quand elle l'observait. Harry brûlait de parler avec sa tante mais il avait décidé de respecter son silence. Quel combat intérieur devait-elle mener entre son devoir envers un mari hermétique au surnaturel et celui de protéger son neveu sorcier élu ? Jusqu'à quel point exécrait-elle la magie et jusqu'à quel point était-elle réellement fascinée ? Qui était vraiment tante Pétunia...

Devant Harry se tenait ce matin une femme rongée par le chagrin : une mère qui venait de perdre son fils unique, une épouse qui découvrait l'abîme de bêtise qu'était son mari. Et la cuisine si proprette, si étincelante n'était plus que la vitrine qui cachait un univers en ruine.

« Bonjour Tante Pét'. »

Elle renifla, soupira et s'aperçut que l'assiette qu'elle tenait commençait à perdre ses motifs sous l'effet du récurage intensif qu'elle subissait depuis quelques minutes. Elle la posa sur l'égouttoir et essuya ses mains décharnées sur son tablier à fleurs.

« Je vais apporter son petit déjeuner à Dudley » murmura-t-elle.

Harry regarda sa tante partir les bras chargés d'un plateau croulant de victuailles. Elle avait renoncé à nourrir son fils de produits allégés et de portions succinctes. De toute façon il s'empiffrait allégrement hors de la maison.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Harry était allongé dans le jardin à l'ombre d'un rosier blanc. Il n'avait reçu aucune consigne de Dumbledore mais s'était imposé de ne pas quitter la maison. Quelle ironie du sort ! L'endroit qu'il avait toujours voulu fuir était aussi celui qui le protégeait le mieux et aujourd'hui il s'y cloîtrait volontairement. Il roula sur l'herbe et s'exposa au souffle de feu des chevaux d'Hélios. La chaude caresse devint bientôt morsure mais il ne bougea plus. Sous les rayons brûlant, il s'exaltait, il ressentait intensément chaque émotion, chaque parcelle de vie en lui. Intérieurement, il riait aux éclats et fondait en larmes simultanément il aimait passionnément et haïssait avec plus de violence encore. Immobile, il vivait plus que jamais et se nourrissait de la puissance de l'astre doré.

L'oncle Vernon était au téléphone. 'Avec la Tante Marge' songea Harry. Ils discutaient de Dudley. Les idiots. Ils déniaient complètement les accusations portées contre le jeune homme et criaient au complot, à l'erreur judiciaire. L'oncle Vernon essayait de se convaincre que son fils était manipulé par une bande de voyous à qui il avait peur de désobéir. S'il en faisait un martyr, au moins reconnaissait-il sa faiblesse et sa lâcheté. Sur ce point, il avait vu juste. Duddlynouchet jouait donc son rôle de victime instrumentalisée par les suppôts du mal. Pauvre petite chose qui allait payer pour des crimes dont elle était certes coupable, mais en aucun cas responsable car on l'y avait forcée. S'il arrivait à abuser son père et sa tante Marge (qui ne voulaient surtout pas reconnaître l'échec de leur éducation), sa mère n'était pas dupe. Elle subissait en silence les accès de fureur de son époux contre le système et restait de marbre devant les minauderies de son fils. Elle commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

Un bruissement d'ailes fendit l'air. Harry se releva à temps pour éviter le colis qui allait l'atteindre à la tête. C'était un jeu de Coquecigrue, le petit hibou de Ron : il avait en horreur le silence et le calme, et prenait un malin plaisir à déranger et taquiner les gens trop sérieux à son goût. 'Il aurait mieux convenu aux jumeaux' sourit Harry en donnant à Coq un bout de biscuit qu'il avait dans la poche. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs Fred et Georges d'avoir appris au minuscule oiseau à se débarrasser lui-même des paquets attachés à ses pattes, pour mieux torpiller leurs destinataires. Il n'avait aucune preuve bien sûr, mais faire enrager leur préfet de petit frère était un challenge qui leur permettait de repousser sans cesse les limites de leur imagination déjà bien fertile.

Harry ouvrit d'abord la lettre et reconnut l'écriture brouillonne de son ami.

« Cher Harry,

Je suis en avance de quelques jours je sais, mais j'étais impatient de t'envoyer ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Ginny, Hermione et les jumeaux y ont participé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'explosera pas à la figure (si toutefois Coq est disposé à te le faire parvenir dans les règles... sans commentaires) ! Nous voulions te faire savoir que, mêmes éloignés, nous serons toujours près de toi...

Une autre surprise est en cours, mais ne sachant si elle pourra aboutir, je ne t'en dis pas plus !

A tout bientôt

Ron

PS : Joyeux anniversaire de Fred, Georges et Ginny »

Harry sourit. C'était Ron tout craché, incapable de tenir sa langue. Une surprise qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas... Il soupira, inutile d'essayer de comprendre. Il attrapa le paquet, plat et long. Ses amis seraient toujours auprès de lui... Un portoloin ? Non, ridicule, trop dangereux vu les circonstances... Un album-photo ? Pas assez original... Il secoua la petite boîte : aucun bruit. Il sortit sa baguette. Puisqu'il était autorisé à pratiquer la magie...

_« Operire paqueto ! »_

De petites étincelles dorées scintillèrent à l'extrémité de la baguette et les rubans qui ornaient le paquet s'animèrent. Ils s'élevèrent dans les airs dans un mouvement gracieux et commencèrent à se dénouer lentement. Mais brusquement, le rythme s'accéléra et les rubans s'entortillèrent, se lièrent, se mêlèrent à une cadence infernale.

_"Finite incantatem !_ " s'écria Harry

Le paquet eut un dernier soubresaut et la gigue stoppa. Harry regarda son œuvre la mine dépitée. Il était doué le sorcier survivant ! Ah ça, pour faire apparaître un patronus, stupéfixer et désarmer un adversaire, il était imbattable. Mais pour les sorts de la vie quotidienne et la magie délicate qui demandait méticulosité et précision, Hermione avait une bonne longueur d'avance ! 'Pour l'instant, il me faut donc recourir à un procédé moldu qui a fait ses preuves !' Harry passa un bon quart d'heure à essayer de libérer le paquet de ses liens et finit par tout arracher il observa quelques secondes l'étui rectangulaire avant de l'ouvrir.

Une montre ? Il resta dubitatif. La sienne ne fonctionnait plus, c'est vrai, mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi celle-ci le ramènerait à ses amis. Il la retourna et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. C'était bien une montre, une simple montre moldue qui marquait l'heure.12 :47. Il s'en voulait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu... A moins que...

_« Operire ! »_

Rien.

_« Lumaverita !... Montralora !... Alohomora ! »_

Toujours rien.

« Csame ouvre-toi ? »

« Abracadabra ? »

« S'il te plait ? »

Nada.

Dépité, Harry lança l'objet un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. Il le regardait avec colère et rancœur. La plaisanterie était plus que douteuse. Enfermé, seul depuis presque un mois, ses « amis » lui envoyaient une montre, à lui, pour qui le temps ne passait pas. Les longues journées d'ennui lui revinrent avec plus de force... à cause de ceux qui lui manquaient si cruellement.

Il fixa de nouveau la montre et sentit les invisibles rouages de son cerveau s'activer. Il plissa les yeux, animés d'une lueur d'intelligence, et esquissa un sourire en coin.

_« Icamici ! »_

Il y eut un petit 'clic' et la montre s'ouvrit... pour en découvrir une autre. Mais celle-ci était munie de cinq aiguilles ornées chacune d'une photo de ses camarades hilares. Un petit message était glissé sous l'une d'entre elles.

« Très cher Harry, si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu as trouvé seul le moyen de libérer le mécanisme. C'était l'idée des jumeaux de ne rien te dire. Je suppose que maintenant ta rage est tombée et que tu peux rire d'avoir montré de l'impatience et douté de tes amis ! Mais pour qui nous prends-tu, bougre d'abruti ? »

Harry éclata de rire tout en pestant contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu penser que ses compagnons d'aventure manqueraient aussi peu de tact. « Ils sont formidables », pensa-t-il ému. Il détailla plus attentivement la montre : c'était une adaptation géniale de l'horloge de Molly Weasley. Chaque aiguille représentait un de ses amis : Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux. Mais le cadran, au lieu de donner des indications fixes, variait selon les humeurs et lieux de chacun, alors que les aiguilles demeuraient immobiles. Ainsi, sous les photos de Ron et Ginny s'étaient inscrits les messages 'joue au Quidditch', tandis que sous celle d'Hermione la mention 'étudie' apparaissait. Celles des jumeaux n'indiquaient rien et Harry s'en étonna. Il tapota les deux aiguilles du bout du doigt...

« Ce n'est pas un matériel d'espion

Nous sommes présents si nous le souhaitons

Mais si tu tiens à le découvrir :

Nous allons rire à en mourir ! »

Harry, surpris, resta interloqué quelques instants puis fut pris d'un rire joyeux. Cette montre était une merveille d'inventivité. Elle pouvait lui indiquer ce que faisaient et ressentaient ses amis tout en préservant leur jardin secret. Il la mit à son poignet et regarda les complices avec tendresse.

« Merci » murmura-t-il.

Cinq clins d'œil lui répondirent.

Il s'éveilla de bonne heure. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre au travers des rideaux fatigués et poussiéreux, consentis par l'oncle Vernon au début de l'été pour 'aménager' sa chambre. La facilité et l'empressement dont il avait fait montre s'apparentait plus à une soulageante nécessité sécuritaire plutôt qu'à un geste profondément philanthropique ! Harry lui avait clairement annoncé, dès son retour à Little Whinging et après réception de son '_autorisation spéciale de pratique de la magie pour sorcier de premier cycle'_, son intention de s'entraîner dans sa chambre à l'exercice des sortilèges et à la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Il avait emprunté cette dernière formule à l'odieux Rogue et l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur l'oncle Vernon lui avait donné l'impression que l'obscur professeur venait de se matérialiser devant les yeux porcins du colossal Dursley : il était resté silencieux, son visage avait blêmi et s'était crispé. Une lueur d'angoisse avait consumé son regard qui avait instantanément perdu toute sa férocité. Les fenêtres de Harry se trouvèrent vite munies des rideaux opaques grisâtres, davantage pour préserver les Dursley des regards indiscrets des voisins que pour assurer au jeune sorcier un sommeil réparateur.

L'oncle Vernon avait pris le parti d'ignorer Harry. Il le logeait, le nourrissait et ne se préoccupait plus des faits et gestes de son neveu. Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de l'héberger, et qu'il craignait des représailles du monde sorcier auquel Harry donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, il dut cesser de l'accabler de ses menaces et paroles acerbes sur ses origines et appartenances magiques. Harry pouvait bien faire ce qu'il souhaitait, son oncle ne voulait juste pas en entendre parler. D'ailleurs, il ne lui parlait plus. Plus un mot. Harry se pliait de bon gré à cette règle. Il ignorait superbement son oncle et pratiquait la magie seul dans sa chambre ou quand il était sûr de ne pas être surpris. Seul Dudley lui chatouillait la baguette et il s'autorisait de temps à autre quelques sorts de _crocenjambe_, _glissebanane_ ou de _plombesemelle_. Mais le poids et la maladresse de son cousin étaient tels que personne ne soupçonnait une cause surnaturelle à ses multiples chutes.

Harry s'étira et posa ses lunettes sur son nez il ouvrit ses rideaux et contempla le ciel qui s'étirait en de longs nuages rose-orangés. Il avait aujourd'hui seize ans. Il pensa à Neville... Il allait ou venait d'avoir seize ans lui aussi. Si proches, si semblables jusqu'à ce que le destin scelle définitivement leur sort. Il avait choisi Harry comme il aurait pu frapper Neville. C'était lui qui avait été désigné, lui seul aurait à surmonter tous les obstacles, à combattre jusqu'à sa propre mort peut-être, à tuer pour rester en vie. Lui seul avait survécu pour que la paix un jour advienne. Il avait eu raison de penser qu'il était l'arme tant convoitée par Voldemort. Ce qu'il ignorait à l'époque est qu'il était bel et bien une arme absolue, celle du bien contre le mal. Il était l'arme de l'Ordre, l'arme de Dumbledore. Il esquissa un rictus. Général en chef de l'armée de Dumbledore. Ginny avait été inspirée par le troisième œil le jour du baptême...

Il avait seize ans aujourd'hui mais il avait le sentiment de n'avoir plus d'âge. Tout lui semblait parfois si irréel. Les considérations existentielles de ses pairs lui semblaient parfois si futiles. Ce qui les passionnait, ce qui faisait leur quotidien lui paraissait si puéril. Gagner des points pour Gryffondor, inventer des rêves pour le cours de divination, les querelles de Ron et de Hermione, être préfet, se gausser de Malefoy..., haïr Rogue... Même cela ne l'intéressait plus... Et pourtant, jamais il ne se sentait plus vivant que face à cet horrible visage cireux au rictus méprisant. En sa présence, ses membres se mettaient à trembler de fureur d'une manière incontrôlable, sa voix mielleuse lui hérissait les poils de la nuque. Maintes fois il avait voulu le frapper de ses propres poings, lui lacérer la face, le faire hurler de terreur, le mettre à genoux. Qu'il supplie, qu'il regrette. Qu'il le regarde. Qu'il le voit. Qu'il le voit enfin. Qu'il comprenne. Qu'il sache. Qu'il ressente. Harry serrait si fort la tablette sous sa fenêtre que ses articulations en étaient blanches. Ses mâchoires se contractaient sous l'effet de la tension. « Qu'il souffre ce que je souffre. Que je sois sa douleur. Comme il est la mienne... Comme il est la mienne... Il est comme moi. Comme moi. » Douleur, secret, calomnie... Jalousie, envie, solitude...

Celui dont il s'était fait un ennemi juré était aussi son allié. Alliés. Ils se détestaient, se méprisaient parce qu'ils s'étaient reconnus comme semblables. Harry abominait chez Rogue ce qu'il était lui-même. Ils étaient des doubles en miroir et ne supportaient pas ce qu'ils étaient, leur reflet renvoyé.

Il avait accusé Rogue de la mort de Sirius parce qu'il se sentait lui-même responsable, son aide était insupportable car elle pointait ses faiblesses, ses airs mystérieux lui rappelaient les secrets cachés de sa naissance... Leurs destins étaient scellés... et liés. Rogue dans l'ombre, Harry dans la lumière, ils marcheraient côte à côte, jusqu'au bout....

Voilà pourquoi cette lassitude. Il ne pouvait plus le haïr. Ils avaient une mission. Ils n'étaient que cela.

Il avait seize ans aujourd'hui et l'enfant venait de mourir. « Par Merlin, tu dérailles mon pauvre Harry ! Il faut absolument que tu te reprennes... » Il ferma les paupières et se concentra sur cette épouvantable journée où Rogue s'était moqué publiquement des dents trop longues d'Hermione, sur la terreur qu'il inspirait à Neville à tel point que les épouvantards prenaient son apparence, sur sa condescendance envers Malefoy et tous ces futurs Mangemorts, sur sa mère qu'il avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe...

« Abject corbeau » marmonna-t-il. « Contre Voldemort, on lutte côte à côté, on n'a pas le choix. Mais dans tes affreux cachots que tu appelles salle de cours, l'élève Potter tiendra toujours tête au maître des potions. »

Harry eut un rictus méprisant et un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine. 'Sauv', pensa-t-il. 'Et maintenant, allons asticoter Dudley en pensant à ce cher Drago... Ouais, très bon exercice. Vous n'êtes pas complètement irrécupérable monsieur Potter.' Il se sourit à lui-même. 'Joyeux anniversaire Harry'. Il avait seize ans aujourd'hui et rien ne pourrait les gâcher.

Le soleil était maintenant levé et les bruits familiers qui parvenaient à ses oreilles lui indiquaient que la maison était sortie de sa léthargie. Il prit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur sa montre. Les cinq portraits apparurent mais les aiguilles ne donnèrent aucune indication sur les activités de ses amis. Ceux-ci l'observaient d'un air mystérieux tout en se lançant des regards entendus. Harry leur fit une grimace mi-fâchée, mi-amusée et referma le boîtier.

La journée tirait à sa fin. L'oncle Vernon affalé dans un gros fauteuil affaissé, regardait avec intérêt une émission à la télévision, où de pauvres hères en mal de reconnaissance dilapidaient leur seul bien, la dignité, pour gagner quelques livres sterling. L'oncle Vernon riait bruyamment et son gros tronc flasque était agité de spasmes tandis que ses membres demeuraient immobiles. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se moquer et entreprit de relire les quelques lettres d'anniversaire reçues dans la journée.

Hagrid lui parlait longuement de son demi-frère de géant. Il avait renoncé momentanément à lui trouver une compagne car le temps risquait de lui manquer pendant ses vacances : il voulait lui présenter une femme douce et charmante, et, disait-il, ce n'était pas facile à trouver chez les géants. mais il n'abandonnait pas l'idée pour autant... Il lui avait aussi envoyé des biscuits maison et un livre intitulé « Mille et un sortilèges pour dérider un professeur irascible » de Anna Nonime. Il l'avait accompagné du commentaire suivant « Au cas où Dolores Ombrage ferait une réapparition ». Hagrid était lui-même professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et il n'avait pas pour habitude de critiquer ses collègues. Mais Ombrage était un cas particulier. De plus, Hagrid avait la pris l' habitude de voir en Harry un ami plutôt qu'un élève : le choix de ce livre avait dû lui sembler judicieux. Un affreux sourire barra le visage de Harry. Ombrage ne remettrait pas de sitôt les pieds à Poudlard et il serait dommage de gâcher la mine de trésors que devait contenir ce passionnant ouvrage. Un autre professeur pourrait se porter volontaire malgré lui... Il tapota la couverture du livre comme pour le récompenser d'avance des exploits qu'ils allaient accomplir grâce à lui. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et d'impatience, et attrapa une autre lettre.

Dumbledore lui avait envoyé une petite carte qui, bizarrement, lui rappelait ses devoirs et obligations quant à son enfermement et isolement forcés. C'était plus fort que lui... A croire qu'il ne pensait pas Harry assez mûr pour respecter les bases élémentaires de sa sécurité. Il trouvait plutôt indélicat qu'il choisisse d'insister sur sa solitude le jour même de ses seize ans. Il se faisait vieux, décidément.

A sa grande surprise, Luna Lovegood avait aussi pensé à lui... Le petit cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait était à l'image de sa nouvelle amie. Harry relut sa lettre en souriant.

« Harry,

J'ai passé de merveilleuses vacances avec mon père grâce à l'argent que lui a rapporté la vente de ton interview. Pour te remercier, je t'envoie en exclusivité la première photo d'un Ronflak Cornu !

A bientôt 

Luna »

Le cliché était splendide : une masse informe et sombre visiblement en mouvement, se détachait d'un fond grisâtre. Ce pouvait être aussi bien une baleine qu'un zeppelin. Ou alors l'agrandissement d'une mouche ou d'une crevette. Harry retourna la photo plusieurs fois tentant de trouver le bon angle. En vain. En tout cas, il fallait qu'Hermione voit cela : la preuve flagrante de l'existence de cette superbe créature ! Il ricana doucement puis réfléchit... Non, la pauvre Luna était déjà la cible de trop nombreux quolibets. Il remit la photo dans l'enveloppe en se promettant de ne pas la montrer.

Harry n'avait reçu que ces trois lettres. Il aurait aimé que Remus Lupin pense à lui aujourd'hui... Il avait été le meilleur ami de ses parents et de Sirius. Il était un peu de la famille... Et puis ses camarades l'avaient aussi visiblement oublié...

Il allait à nouveau plonger dans la mélancolie quand un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre dans le salon. L'oncle Vernon leva un sourcil désapprobateur et grommela quelques insultes dans sa moustache à l'attention de la chouette effraie qui s'était engouffrée par la fenêtre. Harry n'y prit pas garde et se précipita, ravi, vers l'oiseau. Mais celui-ci, ignorant le bras qui lui était offert, continua son vol vers la cuisine. Harry se précipita à sa suite en pestant contre les animaux stupides dont héritaient immanquablement les Weasley. Arrivé au seuil de la pièce, il se figea. La tante Pétunia lisait attentivement une lettre tout en jetant des regards furtifs vers une petite fiole qu'elle tenait dans la main gauche. Elle releva la tête vers Harry.

« Mmm...C'est pour moi Harry... » fit-elle d'un ton absent en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je viens de te le dire : c'est pour moi. »

Le ton était cassant et n'incitait pas à poursuivre l'échange. Mais Harry l'ignora. Sa tante n'avait reçu qu'une fois un hibou postal en sa présence et on ne lui avait pas envoyé le bulletin météo. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave et on voulait encore lui cacher la vérité.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est_ ? DIS-LE-MOI ! Qu'est-il arriv ? »

La voix de Harry n'était qu'un souffle rauque. Ses grands yeux verts étincelaient d'une lueur menaçante. Visiblement, Tante Pétunia n'était pas impressionnée.

« Il n'est rien arrivé » fit-elle sèchement. « Ce sont les éternels rappels à l'ordre et mises en garde de ton directeur. »

« Et _ça_ alors ? »

Harry pointait du doigt la petite fiole.

« Ah ça ?... Un petit cadeau pour récompenser quinze ans d'efforts, je le mérite bien il me semble. _Lotion ridefface, retrouvez vos vingt ans en une seule gorgée_. C'est charmant. Très délicat, très galant. Et bien remercions-le puisque c'est l'usage... »

Le ton de sa voix semblait signifier qu'elle était vexée mais son visage était animé d'un sourire étrange et malicieux qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. D'ailleurs les seuls sourires qu'il lui ait jamais connu étaient les expressions niaises adressées à Dudley. Enfin... avant. Elle griffonna un petit mot qu'elle attacha à la patte de la chouette, lui donna un petit bout de lard et la libéra. L'oiseau reprit le chemin en sens inverse, s'engouffra dans le salon en poussant un hululement sonore qui masqua partiellement les jurons de l'oncle Vernon, et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. Tante Pétunia glissa la lettre et la fiole dans la poche de son tablier et se remit à la préparation du repas, l'air ailleurs. Harry continuait de l'observer, perplexe.

« Rends-toi utile, mets donc la table au lieu de rester planté là comme un ahuri !...Oh Harry ! Peux-tu aussi demander à Vernon d'aller louer la cassette de cette merveilleuse comédie musicale... J'ai oublié le titre mais il saura de quoi je parle. »

« Mouais... »

Charmante soirée en perspective, il avait hâte de retrouver l'intimité et le calme de sa chambre.

L'oncle Vernon était sorti depuis quelques minutes quand la sonnette carillonna.

« Vas-y Harry, j'ai les mains dans l'eau ! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en maugréant... et resta bouche bée devant la porte ouverte.

« Bonsoir Harry, tes affaires sont prêtes ? »

Remus Lupin affichait une mine réjouie, ainsi que Tonks qui se tenait à ses côtés. L'œil d'Alastor Maugrey flamboyait.

« Ah ! Vous êtes déjà là... Entrez donc » lança Tante Pétunia de sa voix haut perché.

Les trois sorciers se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, dépassant un Harry à la mine plus égarée que jamais.

« J'ai suivi les instructions de Dumbledore... Je crois que c'est bon » continua Pétunia.

Harry reprit partiellement ses esprits et rejoignit le groupe qui lui faisait face. Sa tante lui tendit alors la petite fiole, le sourire toujours aussi étrange.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry. »

Harry prit l'objet en jetant un œil interrogateur aux quatre adultes. Il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter : sauter de joie ou rester sans réaction dans l'attente d'explications. Il opta pour la deuxième solution. Lupin prit la parole.

« Joyeux anniversaire,... et bonnes vacances. Nous t'emmenons au Terrier. »

« Bien sûr... » grinça Harry.

Finalement, il allait plutôt se laisser aller à la colère, il ne goûtait pas vraiment à la plaisanterie. Depuis quelques temps il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, maintenant la limite du supportable était franchie. Rester chez les Dursley était une nécessité à laquelle il s'était résigné, mais pas au point d'en rire. Lupin continua.

« C'était la surprise dont te parlait Ron dans sa lettre. Nous avons trouvé un moyen de te protéger en dehors du domicile de ta tante et du château de Poudlard. »

« Que... ? »

« Ça n'a pas été facile, c'est pour ça que nous ne t'en avons pas parler avant, nous ne voulions pas te faire de fausses joies. Il faut que tu boives le contenu de cette fiole auquel ta tante a ajouté un peu de son sang, du sang de ta mère. Cette potion fonctionne un peu sur le même principe que le sortilège _Fidélitas_. Pendant un mois seules les personnes qui y sont autorisées pourront te voir et t'approcher. Elles ont été strictement désignées par l'Ordre pour plus de sûreté... Et il vaudra mieux ne pas quitter le Terrier. »

Son ancien professeur avait parlé d'une traite.

« Je... Je peux aller au Terrier... Tante Pétunia ? »

Harry leva vers elle des yeux incrédules et interrogateurs. Elle avait donné son sang pour réaliser une potion magique, pour lui, pour son anniversaire... Elle lui répondit d'une voix ferme.

« Vas-y. Dépêche-toi avant que je ne revienne sur ma décision... et que ton oncle ne revienne. »

« P...Pour moi ? Tu l'as éloigné pour moi ? »

« C'est surtout pour qu'il ignore ce que j'ai fait Harry. Sa femme préparant une potion magique sous son toit, imagine un peu... »

Elle eut un pâle sourire.

« Je lui dirai juste qu'on est venu te chercher. Ton départ est un soulagement pour tout le monde Harry, tu le sais. Ce que j'ai fait, ce n'est pas seulement pour toi... Vas-y maintenant. »

« Viens, je vais t'aider. »

Tonks attrapa Harry par le bras et le poussa vers sa chambre. Immédiatement elle récita quelques formules et les effets de Harry allèrent s'entasser dans sa malle ouverte. Tonks s'était assise sur le lit et regardait le ballet d'un œil absent.

« Tu sais Harry, à propos de ta Tante... Tu vas découvrir chez elle des facettes insoupçonnées. Malgré tout, il y a des choses qui ne changeront pas. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Elle regardera toujours ma coupe de cheveux d'un air pincé mais elle souhaitera plus que personne être une metamorphomage. »

Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle se regarda dans le miroir de la penderie. Elle avait le poil ras, vert à gros pois jaune.

« J'a-doooore ! » fit-elle dans une charmante grimace.

Le ton changea de nouveau et se fit plus sérieux.

« Pétunia est une Evans... mariée à un Dursley. Je crois que c'est le meilleur résumé qu'on puisse faire d'elle. En ce qui concerne son alliance avec cet imbécile de Vernon, ça confirme ces deux célèbres maximes : qui se ressemble s'assemble et les opposés s'attirent. Voilà le mystère tante Pét' éclairci ! »

« Bref, je dois profiter des bons moments sans m'attendre à des miracles. »

« Vous avez tout compris monsieur Potter, et maintenant, en route pour le Terrier et un mois de folie ! _Locomotor barda_ ! »

Elle sauta sur ses jambes et les bagages s'élevèrent en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

« Tonks ? »

Harry regardait la jeune auror l'œil pétillant et le sourire énigmatique. Elle se tourna vers lui et il avala devant elle le contenu de la petite fiole en grimaçant.

« Je crois qu'il y a aussi un peu de Pétunia en moi... Ta coiffure est véritablement... »

« N'en dis pas plus chenapan si tu ne veux pas goûter à ma baguette ! »

Ils furent pris tous deux d'un éclat de rire et Tonks se mit à la poursuite de Harry, la baguette brandie. Dans leur cavalcade ils heurtèrent la malle qui dégringola jusqu'aux pieds de l'escalier en se libérant de son contenu.

« Regarde un peu ce que tu nous fais faire Harry, grandis un peu voyons ! »

Et loin de s'apaiser, son rire fracassant et jovial amplifia. Sa présence l'apaisait, le rassurait. La jeune femme avait dû traverser des épreuves terribles, élevée dans une famille de mangemorts qu'elle avait reniée. Et pourtant, elle conservait ses airs mutins et une facétie tout enfantine. Comme Dumbledore. 'C'est comme eux que je voudrais être', pensa Harry 'au lieu de broyer du noir dès que ça m'est possible !'. Il prit un faux air contrit et marmonna tout en s'éloignant le plus possible de l'auror :

« Excuse-moi... Nymphadora. »

« Tu me le paieras Potter ! »

Ses yeux lui lancèrent quelques éclairs amicaux puis elle reporta son attention sur la valise éventrée. Pendant que ses affaires réintégraient dans un savant désordre la malle, Harry se rendit dans la cuisine o sa tante avait repris ses activités habituelles.

« Merci Tante Pétunia. Je n'oublierai pas. »

Elle inclina son morne visage en signe d'assentiment et Harry rejoignit les trois sorciers qui l'attendaient appuyés sur leurs balais.


	2. Terré au Terrier

**Disclaimer **: A force d'écrire des disclaimers, l'inspiration m'abandonne... Je vais faire simple, je ne fais qu'emprunter à madame Rowling les fruits de son imagination fertile. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir les lui rendre... 

A ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore, le titre officiel du sixième tome n'est pas Harry Potter et la troisième constellation. Maintenant c'est sûr... Beuh. J'allais presque y croire !

_Les incontournables réponses aux reviews :_

**Csame** : T'as remarqué le changement très cher ? Oui tu l'as remarqué (j'écris toujours les réponses aux reviews dès que je les reçois... ça fait décalage quand je mets trois plombes à écrire les suites). Du coup je vois pas bien quoi te dire. Si. Garde à portée de main ton stylo rouge et tes précieux conseils.

**Siriel **: Je ne devrais pas répondre par mail, après je ne sais plus quoi dire dans les reviews. Merci encore... pour ton merveilleux compliment. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre se montrera à la hauteur !

**Malda Potter** : Et bien merci beaucoup. Je souhaite que la suite te plaise tout autant !

**Poucie** : Arriverais-je à faire parler Rogue aussi bien que Rowling... Si j'y parviens alors, je serai comblée ! C'est que je l'aurais entièrement saisi. Yes !

**Alba** : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Mais va falloir que tu t'armes de patience car pour cette fic je suis extrêmement lente...

**Eiream** : Oui, je suis une cachottière ! Mais c'est une belle surprise pas vrai ? T'as raison, j'ai bien autre chose à faire que d'écrire des fics... Mais j'aime tellement ça, si je pouvais passer ma vie à écrire... #soupir# . Pour le couillon qui a inventé le principe du chapitrage... Ça permet au moins de recevoir des reviews qui t'encouragent à envoyer rapidement la suite ! Ou si tu préfères, j'arrête d'envoyer et tu liras la fic complète dans... deux ans !

**YacofMars** : Eh eh ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue...#morte de honte#. Malheureusement je ne peux pas écrire 24/24, j'ai d'autres responsabilités dans la vraie vie. Schade. Mais je fais ce que je peux, promis !

**Camille ou Cyann le Traître Gouffre** : Ai-je précisé quelque part dans cette fic que ton cher Remus n'avait ni moustaches, ni bajoues #gniark gniark# ? Tu as raison ! Luttons contre cette caricature dont on veut imprégner nos cervelles ! Remus est imberbe, longiligne, ses longs cheveux flottent au vent et le loup-garou a des poils ! Et j'adore quand on me dit « pour une fois Harry ne m'énerve pas » ! Pourvu que ça dur... (sinon je rajoute des bajoues à ton Mumus...)

**Kazy** : Oh oh ! J'ai effectivement l'intention de faire mûrir Harry, d'humaniser les monstres et de rester dans la cohérence du tome 5 (pour ceux qui l'ont pas aimé, j'en suis désolée...), pour autant je vais prendre quelques libertés ! Je ne lâcherai pas ce bijou, j'y tiens trop, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas toc...

**Beru ou Bloub** : Bon si j'ai le choix j'opte pour Beru, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Loin de moi la pensée de trouver ta review banale... Au contraire, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir et me donne effectivement le cœur à l'ouvrage (même si je l'ai toujours en général). Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne bâclerai pas (volontairement en tout cas) mes chapitres pour satisfaire les lecteurs impatients, je n'aime pas proposer des écrits brouillons. Je continue donc de prendre mon temps en espérant vous fournir un travail de qualité, qualité qui à mon grand damne n'est pas innée !

**m4r13** : Salut toi ! Je sais très bien que l'horloge de Molly est unique ! C'est la raison pour laquelle la montre de Harry a été fabriquée par ses amis et non achetée... Tsss, tu voulais me piéger mais je connais mon Potter ! Bon, il se peut quand même que je glisse des énormités dans cette suite, je compte sur toi pour relever les incohérences afin que je puisse y remédier (ou les expliquer de manière à noyer le poisson !)

**sushi-powa** : Mieux que Rowling ? Mmm, why not ? #met de côté sa légendaire modestie#... Tu devrais lui dire d'abandonner son idée de Prince de sang-mêlé pour me laisser la place ! Bon et puis rassure-toi, même si je suis très lente, je continue cette fic !

**Alixe** : Classique c'est le mot juste puisque j'essaie autant que possible de coller à l'univers Rowlingien, en me permettant quelques libertés malgré tout, ça reste ma fic !

**Polichinelle et Hortence** : Comme je te l'ai dit par mail, non je ne m'arrête pas au premier chapitre ! La preuve, voici la suite !

_Et..._

Je sais que d'autres lisent cette fic et qu'ils attendent la suite... Je salue donc mes lecteurs de l'ombre et attends de leurs nouvelles, par reviews ou par mails (pour les timides). Qu'ils sachent combien il est important d'avoir un retour sur ce que l'on écrit pour persévérer et toujours améliorer notre travail et passion d'écrivaillons !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : TERRE AU TERRIER**

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier aux premières lueurs de l'aube, après avoir survolé les campagnes embrumées. Harry, grisé par l'air frais de la nuit et par l'ivresse de l'altitude avait oublié la fatigue. Son Eclair de Feu enfourché, ses soucis s'étaient volatilisés dès que ses pieds avaient quitté le sol de Little Whinging.

Dans la lumière mordorée du matin, il aperçut dans le lointain les tuiles rouges de Loutry Ste Chaspoule avant de découvrir enfin les cinq cheminées de la maison des Weasley, assemblage improbable qui ferait frémir les architectes les plus téméraires. Elle ressemblait à un jeu de construction pour enfants, dont la règle est d'empiler les pièces de la façon la plus déséquilibrée qui soit tout en garantissant l'édifice de l'effondrement. Et le Terrier trônait majestueusement au milieu d'un jardin sauvage, dans toute sa pittoresque étrangeté. Harry sentit son ventre irradier de bonheur. Une chaleur rassurante et apaisante l'envahissait peu à peu. Il retrouvait enfin le lieu qu'il aimait le plus après Poudlard. Le foyer des Weasley. Sa deuxième famille.

La maison était encore endormie. Tonks se laissa choir dans un fauteuil moelleux pour s'endormir aussitôt. Remus Lupin s'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine et d'un mouvement de baguette magique fit apparaître trois tasses d'un liquide fumant. Il en poussa une vers Maugrey qui s'assoupissait d'un œil, une autre vers Harry.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer quelques heures avant que tes amis ne se lèvent. »

« Je ne suis pas fatigué » lui répondit Harry en réprimant un bâillement.

On s'agitait autour de lui. Des murmures et des chuchotements lointains parvenaient peu à peu à ses oreilles.

VLAM !

« Tonks ! Fais donc un peu attention, tu vas le réveiller ! » La voix grondante de Molly Weasley acheva de le sortir complètement du sommeil auquel il avait fini par céder.

« Désolée… Tu sais bien que j'ai deux mains gauches. »

« Deux pieds gauches au bout de chaque bras tu veux dire » articula Harry la bouche pâteuse à la jeune femme aux cheveux à pois.

« Voilà tu as réussi ! Comment vas-tu Harry mon chéri ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Quelle idée de faire la route de nuit le ventre creux… Tu veux des œufs avec ton bacon ? Des saucisses ? Il doit aussi me rester des harengs marinés… A moins que tu ne préfères du porridge au chocolat et des toasts à la marmelade d'oranges amères confites… »

Harry sourit et se laissa embrasser avec plaisir par la petite sorcière replète qui débordait d'affection.

« Salut Harry ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

« Ron ! »

Son ami qui le dépassait de presque deux têtes maintenant le gratifia d'une bonne claque dans le dos avant de lui serrer la main avec chaleur.

« Heureux de te revoir enfin mon vieux… »

Harry rayonnait comme jamais depuis longtemps. « La surprise, hein ? Merci. »

Ron haussa les sourcils en esquissant un rictus moqueur. « Oh, pas de quoi… C'est une idée de Dumbledore. » Son sourire s'élargit jusqu'à ses oreilles. « Mais ce n'est pas lui que tu devras remercier… »

« Qui alors ? » interrogea Harry qui sentait un affreux pressentiment l'envahir.

« Tu ne devines pas ? »

« J'ai bien peur que si… Ne me dis pas que… »

« Et si mon vieux » ricana Ron en piquant une saucisse dans le plat tout juste déposé sur la table par les bons soins de sa mère. « C'est Rogue qui est à l'origine de ce petit miracle ! »

Harry grimaça. Ron poursuivit son commentaire tout en avalant goulûment les mets brûlants. « J'ai bien eu peur de ne jamais te revoir quand on m'a annoncé ça. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait t'empoisonner ou quelque chose comme cela… Remarque, c'est peut-être un poison à effet lent. Tu en ressentiras les effets plus tard… »

« Ronald Weasley ! » La petite sorcière à l'opulente chevelure bouclée menaçait le jeune garçon d'une spatule en bois. « Veuillez cesser immédiatement ces insinuations puériles et diffamatoires ! Sans le savoir-faire et le dévouement du professeur Rogue à l'Ordre, le pauvre Harry serait encore enfermé chez ces horribles moldus ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et Harry sourit. Le dévouement de Rogue… Voilà qui le rassurait entièrement ! Il allait devoir s'attendre à un débarquement en force d'une armée de mangemorts dans la paisible demeure des Weasley… Curieusement cette pensée lui sembla saugrenue : il allait passer les plus merveilleuses vacances de sa vie et chasser enfin les nuages noirs qui assombrissaient son quotidien depuis plusieurs semaines. Bizarrement, il se sentait vraiment tranquillis

« Bonjour Harry ! » Deux voix féminines et riantes venaient de confirmer le fruit de sa méditation.

« Hermione ! Tu es là aussi ! » Alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns broussailleux le serrait dans ses bras dans une amicale accolade, Ginny la benjamine des Weasley enjamba lestement le vieux banc de bois pour s'asseoir face à lui. Tout en attrapant un toast beurré elle lui sourit dans un clin d'œil. Harry se sentit rougir sans qu'il put s'expliquer pourquoi. Son amie le libéra alors de son étreinte et entama un agréable babillage qui, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, lui avait beaucoup manqué.

« Je suis vraiment contente de te voir ! Moi, je suis arrivée hier soir : je suis partie aussitôt que j'ai su que la _potion d'effacement_ était prête. Autant te dire tout de suite que ça n'a pas été simple... Depuis le début des vacances nous n'avons eu cesse de harceler Dumbledore pour qu'il trouve une solution. Et quand l'idée lui est enfin venue, j'ai bien cru qu'il ne réussirait jamais à convaincre Rogue de réaliser la potion ! »

Ron émit un petit ricanement.

« J'aurais bien vu vouloir sa tête... Rester enfermé des heures dans ses cachots putrides pour permettre au _petit Potter_ de partir en vacances. Il a dû songer à se pendre dix fois plutôt que de t'accorder ce petit plaisir... Il aurait peut-être dû d'ailleurs... Enfin, je dis pas ça pour toi Harry, je suis ravi que tu aies pu quitter tes affreux moldus! »

« Ronald Weasley ! Vas-tu cesser de t'acharner ainsi sur le pauvre professeur Rogue ! »

« Mais enfin Maman, ne me dis pas que... »

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Si tu avais connaissance de tout ce que doit endurer Severus Rogue, pour l'Ordre, pour Harry et pour l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière et moldue, et bien... » Mais elle n'en dit pas plus. Sa voix s'éteignit dans un étranglement et elle se retourna vers ses fourneaux. Lupin et Maugrey avaient assisté à la scène impassibles mais ils semblaient tendus. Tonks alla rejoindre Molly et lui caressa le dos affectueusement. Les quatre adolescents se sentaient terriblement mal à l'aise, Ron plus encore que les autres à en juger par la teinte carmin qui colorait peu à peu ses joues.

« Et si on sortait ? » lança précipitamment Ginny tout en se levant. Sans un mot, ils quittèrent la cuisine un peu honteux pour aller se jeter avec soulagement sur l'herbe encore fraîche du jardin. Harry, qui refusait de voir ses vacances gâchées dès la première heure, décida immédiatement de crever l'abcès. Autant savoir tout de suite ce qui se tramait depuis la fin des classes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ron soupira. « Tu penses bien qu'on ne nous met pas plus au courant que toi... Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre grâce aux longues oreilles des jumeaux et aux insinuations de ma mère quand elle se met en colère comme maintenant, Rogue a du rejoindre les mangemorts pour espionner V... Voldemort. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Ça je le savais Ron... »

« Oui, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que cette mission n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement, mais je crois que Rogue paie pour avoir tardé à rejoindre les autres fidèles. »

« Tu veux dire que... »

« Je ne veux rien dire du tout. Je sais juste que maman est hyper sensible sous ses airs de dragonne et qu'il ne faut pas la titiller avec Rogue depuis quelques temps. Elle est inquiète voilà tout. »

Harry n'insista pas. Ron était perturbé de voir sa mère aussi anxieuse et d'être quelque part la cause de ses éclats de voix. Et que Rogue n'y soit pas étranger non plus, ne devait pas améliorer son humeur, lui qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à dénigrer ce professeur. Mais si Harry était peiné par le chagrin de Molly, il ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur le sort du Maître des Potions. Chacun sa croix. La sienne lui suffisait.

Il posa son regard avec envie vers la colline qui se dressait près du Terrier. Ginny saisit la balle au bond. « Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus joué au Quidditch Harry ? »

Ron s'était immédiatement précipité dans la maison pour récupérer son Brossdur qu'il gardait précieusement sous son lit. Il refusait en effet de l'abandonner dans le placard à balais commun, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris que Ginny crochetait la serrure magique à leur insu. Hermione s'était empressée de le suivre pour, avait-elle dit, prendre son livre au titre évocateur _Elfes de maison : Ethnologie ou éthologie ? Théories et implications juridico-pratiques_. Bien qu'elle se soit résignée à ne plus prendre ses amis à partie l'évidence de leur désintérêt l'avait profondément chagrinée mais elle ne perdait pas espoir elle continuait activement à militer pour la libération des Elfes et l'association qu'elle avait créée, la S.A.L.E, comptait désormais une dizaine de membres, tous volontaires.

Après être allé cherché son Eclair de Feu qui était resté dans l'entrée, Harry rejoignit Ginny devant la cabane à balais au fond du jardin. En un tour de baguette, elle conjura le sort d'antivol et s'empara d'un vieux modèle de Comète en piteux état. Harry comparaît les deux balais un peu embarrassé.

« Pas de soucis Harry. Il ne paie pas de mine mais c'est un bon balai quand on le connaît bien. Et il n'a plus de secrets pour moi ! » Elle lui sourit et sortit de sa poche un petit paquet de la taille d'une grosse balle de golf. « Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je voulais te faire un cadeau plus personnel pour ton anniversaire. »

Harry bredouilla quelques remerciements. « Fallait pas Ginny, avec la montre déjà... »

« Ne fais pas d'histoires, ouvre-le. »

Il hésita un instant avant d'utiliser un sortilège de déballage et se souvenant de ses prouesses il y a quelques jours, il préféra défaire tout de suite les rubans à la main. Il ouvrit la petite boîte et découvrit dans un petit écrin de verre...

« Un vif d'or ! Ginny ! »

Si la jeune fille en face de lui n'avait pas été la petite soeur de Ron, il lui aurait sûrement sauté au cou, mais une certaine pudeur l'en empêchait.

« Considère ça comme le symbole du passage de flambeau. Tu redeviens l'attrapeur officiel de Gryffondor. »

« Oh non , Gin... »

« Tais-toi, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, je n'ai aucun regret. » La jeune fille lui fit un sourire radieux et enfourcha son balai. « Tu veux peut-être une preuve pour t'en convaincre ? » Son sourire s'était fait espiègle, elle attendait le départ des hostilités.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux... »

Harry ôta le vif rutilant de son socle et le posa dans le creux de sa main. Deux ailes dorées, travail de dentelle d'un habile orfèvre, se déployèrent délicatement pour la première fois, s'agitèrent doucement dans un léger bruissement puis leur rythme s'accéléra. Le vif se mit à léviter au-dessus de la paume ouverte. Le bourdonnement aigu s'amplifia peu à peu jusqu'à ce que le mouvement des ailes se fige en deux rais éblouissant. En un clignement d'œil, la petite balle avait disparu.

« A l'attaque ! » s'écria Ginny rouge d'excitation en s'élevant dans les airs à une vitesse que d'aucun aurait cru possible pour ce vieux balai tout juste bon à ramasser la poussière. Devant elle scintillait un petit point doré. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et son Eclair de Feu décolla si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps d'ajuster sa position. Il rejoignit aussitôt la jeune sorcière et à deux, ils entamèrent un ballet aérien rivalisant d'acrobaties et d'ingéniosité. A tour de rôle ils se doublaient, se distançaient, se croisaient, se rejoignaient. Harry était grisé par la vitesse et par cette sensation de liberté que lui procurait ce vide infini. Jetant de temps à autre un œil vers Ginny, il comprit que la jeune fille ressentait exactement la même chose, son visage exprimait un bien-être et une force que seul un véritable _voleur_ pouvait ressentir.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? » C'était la voix de Ron, visiblement contrarié.

Harry eut l'impression de se réveiller en sursaut au milieu d'un rêve magnifique et il pesta intérieurement contre son ami. Il vit alors Ginny le bras tendu qui s'approchait de plus en plus du vif... En un instant, il reprit ses esprits, s'allongea complètement sur le manche pour prendre de la vitesse et intercepta comme une bombe la petite balle au nez de Ginny qui faillit tomber sous la surprise.

« Malotru ! Tu aurais pu me le laisser pour la forme ! » bougonna la jeune sorcière en atterrissant souplement.

« Eh, faut savoir ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui as commencé ! » Elle lui tira la langue dans une adorable moue enfantine et tous deux s'esclaffèrent. Ils avaient le teint rougi par l'effort, le plaisir et le souffle mordant du vent, leurs yeux étincelaient. Ils étaient radieux.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » Ron, qu'ils avaient oublié, répéta sa question sur un ton mordant. Il était rouge lui-aussi, mais ça n'avait apparemment rien à voir avec la bise des hauteurs.

« Ben, on volait en t'attendant... » expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Ça fait UNE HEURE que vous êtes là-haut et que JE vous attends ! »

« Ben fallait venir... »

« Je SUIS venu mais je crois qu'on ne m'a pas vu ! Je vais rejoindre Hermione. Salut. » Le grand rouquin tourna les talons et s'éloigna de ses amis.

« Oh Ron, excuse-nous... Ginny m'a offert un vif d'or et on jouait pour la place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe. »

Ron regarda un instant la petite balle que tenait Harry puis lança un œil suspicieux vers sa sœur. « Tu lui as offert un vif... Et vous étiez en train de faire une compétition... Et il est marqué Troll sur mon front sans doute ? »

Ginny se racla la gorge et entreprit de refaire les lacets de son soulier à boucle.

« On n'a pas vu l'heure passer, c'est vrai Ron » murmura Harry penaud. « Aller, ne boude pas... On joue à trois maintenant ? » Il prit la mine la plus défaite et confuse possible pour attendrir son ami. Il savait de toute façon que ça ne serait pas difficile car Ron refusait rarement une partie de Quidditch.

Il marmonna quelques secondes puis lança finalement : « Deux poursuiveurs, un gardien. Je suis le gardien. Je vais demander à Hermione de compter les points. » Harry sourit et les trois amis rejoignirent leur camarade qui les attendait sur le terrain improvisé, un gros livre ouvert sur les genoux.

oO§0§Oo

« Fred et George ne sont pas là ? » Harry constatait à l'instant leur absence autour de la grande table installée au milieu du jardin. Tonks, Lupin et Maugrey prenaient un dernier repas copieux avant de transplaner là où le devoir les appelaient. Tonks rejoindrait certainement le quartier général des Aurors. Lupin et Maugrey... ma foi il l'ignorait complètement. En fait, il ne s'était jamais demandé quelles pouvaient êtres les nouvelles activités professionnelles de ses anciens professeurs, en dehors de l'Ordre évidemment. Qui voudrait embaucher un vieux paranoïaque et un loup-garou ? Il se promit de leur poser la question dès que le bon moment se présenterait...

« On ne les voit que très peu maintenant. » C'était Molly Weasley qui répondait à sa question. « Ce n'est pas plus mal dans un sens car ils font un vrai carnage dans la maison à chacune de leur apparition. C'est ici qu'ils testent leurs géniales inventions ! » L'œil brillant de fierté de Molly trahissait l'agacement qu'elle aurait voulu mettre dans le ton de sa voix. « Ils travaillent énormément... Ils _s'amusent_ énormément devrais-je dire plutôt et leur boutique marche bien. Leurs concurrents directs sur le Chemin de Traverse _Pirouette et Badin_ étaient plutôt mécontents de les voir arriver, mais ils ont passé des accords apparemment... Tu les verras sans doute ce soir Harry. »

« Hum, excusez-moi mais... Est-ce que ça s'est arrangé avec Percy depuis que... »

« Depuis que Fudge a reconnu sa méprise ? » Molly sourit à Harry. « Percy est un peu... fier, tu sais. »

« Imbu, narcissique, égoïste, égocentrique, individualiste, fat, orgueilleux, vaniteux, suffisant, dédaigneux, méprisant, ingrat... C'est ce que tu entends par _fier_, maman ? » Ron, rouge de colère, venait de réagir violemment. Bizarrement, Molly ne releva pas et demeura calme et souriante.

« Il a un peu honte et n'a pas encore osé revenir à la maison. Nous nous écrivons régulièrement et je l'ai revu une fois cet été. Il est très embarrassé, mais si nous lui montrons combien nous l'aimons et qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs qui ne puissent être réparées et pardonnées, alors nous le reverrons rapidement, plus humble et assagi. »

Harry croyait être face à Dumbledore en personne.

« Mieux vaut être sourd que d'entendre ça ! Il était prêt à envoyer Harry et Dumbledore à Azkaban, mais ça n'a _aucune _importance... Je n'ai plus faim. » Ron quitta la table furieux et se dirigea vers le fond du jardin suivi de Pattenrond. Molly soupira.

« Il en veut toujours à son frère, mais il doit comprendre... Je suis sa mère, je ne renierai jamais mes enfants, au contraire, je dois tout faire pour que notre famille reste soudée malgré nos différents caractères. »

« Et Merlin sait que la tâche est difficile dans cette maison... Nous avons tous un caractère de Gorgone ! » s'exclama Ginny en riant. « Qui veut la part de Ron ? Personne ? » Et la jeune fille fit glisser le reste de saucisson de Dragon en croûte dans son assiette.

« Ron ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » grogna le jeune sorcier. Il venait de se jeter sur un gnome qu'il faisait maintenant tournoyer autour de sa tête en le tenant par les pieds. La petite créature, à peine plus grosse qu'une pomme de terre à frite, poussait de petits cris stridents, protestant contre le mauvais traitement qu'on lui infligeait. Ron le lâcha alors brutalement, le projetant de toutes ses forces décuplées par la colère et le hurlement aigu s'évanouit dans le lointain.

« Woua ! J'aurai au moins battu le record de lancer de gnome...»

« On peut peut-être discuter maintenant... » fit Harry avec humeur.

« Fiche-moi la paix avec Percy. Le choixpeau s'est trompé le jour de sa répartition. C'est chez les Serpentard qu'était sa place ! »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton frère. » C'était évidemment un mensonge mais il n'était pas disposé à épiloguer une éternité sur le cas Percy. D'autant qu'il était plutôt d'accord avec Mrs Weasley.

« Ah ?... Je... Excuse-moi. »

« C'est bon. Tu as besoin d'aide pour le dégnomage ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus fait... Chiche que je les lance encore plus loin ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry se précipita sur une grosse légumineuse trahie par ses deux petits pieds crochus. Au même instant, une énorme touffe de poils orange fluo bondit sur la même proie dans un horrible feulement. Pattenrond planta profondément ses griffes dans la chair d'Harry qui hurla de douleur. Surpris, le chat lâcha sa prise pour aller se réfugier sous un plan de ricin aux arborescences pourpres. Harry tenait d'une main son bras lacéré en maudissant la pauvre bête qui s'était méprise... Un petit ricanement retentit et s'étouffa dans le massif de bruyères.

« Satané chat ! Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait ! Mais regarde ! Je n'ai plus de peau ! »

Ron le regardait avec un air plus que dubitatif. « T'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop là ? Ma mère va encore dire que les hommes sont tous douillets. »

« Euh... Tu crois ? »

Ron s'abstint de répondre mais la grimace qu'il esquissa parla pour lui.

« Ça sonnait si faux que ça ? »

Son long nez constellé de taches de son se fronça de telle manière que son visage se couvrit de petits plis. Ron était très fort pour modeler sa physionomie dans des mimiques grotesques. Il excellait dans l'imitation de Goyle, un des deux décérébrés gardes du corps de Malefoy. Et ce n'était pas une sinécure de parvenir à ce niveau d'excellence d'expression de la bêtise. Même Rogue aurait ri s'il avait su. Mais Harry se demandait pourquoi il pensait à tout cela alors qu'il était en train de se vider de son sang dans d'atroces douleurs. Ron avait sans doute raison, la situation ne devait pas être aussi alarmante.

« Viens l'écorché vif, on va mettre du _coaglue_ sur tes blessures de guerre... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Harry, mon chéri ? » demanda Mrs Weasley en voyant les marques de griffes et de morsure sur son avant-bras.

« Il s'est battu avec Jenny dents vertes », railla Ron.

« Elle est mourante ? » interrogea Molly. Harry la regarda perplexe. « Je veux dire qu'elle doit être sûrement très affaiblie pour t'avoir laisser ton bras. C'est même étonnant que tu sois encore là pour témoigner de l'avoir vue... » Mrs Weasley semblait très sérieuse.

« Qui est Jenny dents vertes ? » fit Harry qui sentait poindre l'inquiétude.

Ron et sa mère éclatèrent de rire en chœur. Au moins, ils étaient réconciliés. D'un coup de baguette magique la sorcière récupéra dans sa pharmacie un petit flacon dans lequel restait un fond de liquide violacé, qu'elle examina d'une mine blasée.

« Avec les jumeaux, mon stock de _coaglue_ diminue à vue d'œil... Jenny dents vertes, Harry, est sans doute la harpie la plus connue des enfants sorciers. » Elle poursuivait son récit tout en nettoyant les petites plaies. « C'est un monstre terrifiant à la peau couvertes d'écailles vertes et au faciès proche de celui d'un crapaud. Ses dents sont de longues aiguilles effilées, extrêmement pointues, terriblement tranchantes. Elle vit dans les profondeurs des marais putrides où elle attire les enfants sous une apparence des plus charmantes. Mais dès qu'elle en tient un, elle ne le lâche plus. Elle le noie et le vide de son sang. »

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. « Ha. C'est cool. » dit-il peu convaincu.

Ron soupira avant de railler sa mère. « Voilà ce que notre chère maman nous racontait en nous bordant quand nous étions petits. Ne parle pas à des inconnus, même s'ils ont l'air gentils... C'est peut-être un déguisement de Jenny. »

« Mais... Elle n'existe pas ? Pas vraiment ? » interrogea Harry. « C'est juste pour faire peur, non ? »

« Bien sûr Harry, tu ne crois pas que le Ministère aurait laissé en liberté une horreur pareille ! Pas vrai Maman ? Maman ? »

Molly les regardait avec des yeux étranges, ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer.

« On raconte qu'il y a des années de cela, les plus viles créatures que portait cette Terre ont fui pour échapper à la sentence des hommes. Jenny dents vertes serait de celles-ci. On dit qu'elles auraient rallié 'La Horde', les troupes de la Vasselerie de Unseelie, les Elfes noirs des profondeurs. Ils parcourent toujours l'air nocturne et ceux qui les croisent ne sont plus là pour le raconter. »

« Mais que nous chantes-tu là maman ? Ce sont des contes pour enfants... Les seuls elfes vivant sur Terre sont les elfes de maison ! »

Molly éclata de rire. « C'est bien ce que j'ai dit Ron, les autres ne peuplent que vos cauchemars ! Et avoue qu'il te reste un soupçon de peur que tu as honte de dévoiler ! »

Ron haussa les épaules et ricana bêtement.

« Je ne connaissais pas tout ça, c'est très intéressant... » dit Harry.

« Et bien ma mère viendra te raconter des histoires avant de t'endormir. Tu verras, elle est intarissable sur le Facheux, l'Echouise, Jack l'Enchaîné et Annis la Noire... Mais ça sera sans moi... Euh, je les ai trop entendues... C'est bon, tes plaies sont pansées, tu viens prendre ta revanche sur le gnome cannibale ? »

Harry remercia Mrs Weasley pour les soins et la petite histoire qui lui avait fait oublié les désagréables picotements de la potion. Car il venait de comprendre, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire, détourner son attention de ses chairs en reconstruction... Il sauta du tabouret où il s'était assis et rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait déjà devant la porte.

oO§0§Oo

Depuis une semaine qu'il était arrivé au Terrier, il ne voyait plus passer ses journées, pourtant si longues à Little Whinging. La preuve que la magie opérait au-delà des barrières du temps. Et sans le média d'un Retourneur. Entre les parties de dégnomage Harry avait finalement eu sa revanche sur le petit tubercule sur pattes : il n'était pas près de revenir errer dans le jardin des Weasley après le vol plané que lui avait fait exécuter Harry malgré les protestations d'Hermione qui criait à la barbarie , les matchs de Quidditch sur la colline voisine où les pommes ramassées chapardées par les jumeaux lorsqu'ils rentraient suffisamment tôt pour se joindre aux jeux des adolescents faisaient office de souafle et les séances de révisions qu'Hermione avait réussi à leur imposer avec l'appui massif de Molly Weasley, il n'avait guère le temps de souffler et il devait lutter vaillamment pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, le nez dans les petits pâtés que la mère de Ron confectionnait pour le dîner.

Il passait enfin des nuits sans rêves, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller rembourré de duvet d'alcyon. Juste le temps d'être bercé par le vol silencieux des joueurs des Canons de Chudley sur les posters ornant les murs de la chambre de son ami, et ses yeux se fermaient pour ne s'ouvrir qu'au petit matin. C'était le problème. Il s'endormait avant le soleil mais se levait avec les poules...

Il s'étira longuement, prenant le temps de sentir ses muscles revivre, se frotta longuement les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et chaussa ses lunettes sur son nez. Il s'assit alors sur le bord de son matelas, posé en appoint au pied du lit de Ron et observa son ami encore profondément assoupi. Comme il semblait paisible, ainsi détendu, la respiration ponctuée par un léger ronflement... Un filet de salive marquant sa taie orange d'une belle et large auréole... Comme il semblait bienheureux dormant du sommeil du juste... Tellement vulnérable... avec ce pied dénudé émergeant de sous la couette, outrageusement exposé à une main facétieuse. Est-ce que Ron était chatouilleux des pieds ? C'était la question que se posait à Harry ce matin à 6 :30.

Il avança lentement son index tendu il jaugea d'un œil expert la longueur de son ongle qu'il estima parfaite vers la tranche extérieure de la voûte plantaire dont l'excitation allait faire bondir, sinon hurler, son meilleur ami. Encore quelques centimètres... Trois... Deux... Un... Ron poussa un long soupir de contentement et s'enroula dans sa couette, faisant ainsi disparaître l'objet de la tentation.

Harry soupira à son tour, terriblement désappointé, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tout en se promettant que la prochaine fois qu'il serait témoin d'un tel spectacle, il n'hésiterait plus une seconde. Il referma la porte derrière lui, lui commandant télépathiquement de ne pas grincer... Essai vain. Les gonds fatigués émirent une longue plainte suraiguë avant de se replonger dans le silence. Personne dans la maison ne semblait avoir été réveillé, il entendait encore les ronflements de son camarade. 'Pourvu que la goule ne prenne pas le relais, Merlin faites qu'elle ne réagisse pas...' se dit-il pour lui-même. Etonnamment il fut exaucé. Elle resta muette. Harry descendit précautionneusement l'escalier prenant garde de l'endroit où il posait les pieds, certaines marches ayant la fâcheuse manie de se dérober quand on s'y appuyait trop lourdement. Madame Weasley pestait depuis une semaine contre cet escalier capricieux et rappelait sans cesse à son époux qu'il devait vérifier le réglage du sortilège de pesanteur s'il ne voulait pas voir se produire un accident. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine de laquelle émanait déjà l'odeur appétissante d'œufs au bacon.

« Je ne suis pas rassurée Arthur. Je sais qu'il est inoffensif mais... ces créatures m'ont toujours un peu effrayée. »

Harry stoppa net et tendit l'oreille.

« Je crains que nous n'ayons guère le choix Molly. Si nous ne l'accueillons pas, il sera envoyé à la L.P.C.M. et tu sais comme moi qu'ils ne les conservent pas indéfiniment. Il a été gracié et c'est une bien triste liberté qu'il se verrait offrir si personne ne l'accepte chez lui. »

« Mmm. Il faut avouer que c'est plus encombrant et envahissant qu'un kneazle ou un hibou... »

Harry se demandait de qui exactement pouvaient bien discuter les Weasley. Non. En fait il le savait très bien. Et il se retenait de ne pas intervenir dans la conversation et intercéder en faveur de la créature dont il était question.

« Et puis ce n'est peut-être pas à nous d'en décider Molly, mais à Harry. »

« Oh prenez-le ici, s'il vous plait ! Je vous aiderai à subvenir à ses besoins, il ne vous coûtera pas une noise ! Et je suis sûr qu'il vous sera utile Mrs Weasley. Il vous débarrassera de tous les gnomes du jardin ! Il gardera la maison, chassera les intrus ! »

Mr et Mrs Weasley assis face à face à la table de la cuisine devant une tasse de café fumant, regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds, Harry qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte dans son trop long pyjama rayé. Arthur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis sourit.

« Mais de qui donc parles-tu, Harry ? »

« De Buck ! De Buck l'hippogriffe de Sirius ! » Sa voix s'érailla et il sentit sa poitrine s'écraser dans les mâchoires d'un étau.

Molly sourit à son tour. « Bien sûr qu'il va venir ici mon chéri, bien sûr que nous allons le garder. » Elle tapota de la main le banc à côté d'elle tout en faisant apparaître un bol de chocolat chaud. Harry s'avança et s'assit à la place qu'on lui offrait.

« Nous avons à discuter un peu, mon chéri. » continua Molly d'une voix douce. « Profitons de ce moment où nous sommes seuls... »

Harry sentit ses entrailles se nouer un peu plus et une boule d'angoisse serrer sa gorge. « De Sirius... » parvint-il à articuler.

« Oui mon chéri, de ton parrain... » Elle poussa vers lui le bol de chocolat mais il sentit que cette fois-ci le remède chaud et sucré resterait sans effet.

Arthur prit la parole à son tour d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et apaisante. « Sirius avait pris des dispositions te concernant, Harry. Il avait envisagé cette possibilité de... » Il n'alla pas plus loin.

Les yeux émeraudes se remplirent de larmes et Harry s'effondra dans les bras de Molly. « Pleure mon chéri... Pleure... ». Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la robe de celle qui s'était depuis toujours comportée comme une seconde mère pour lui. Il se laissa aller au chagrin, déversant à flots toute sa souffrance, toutes ses peurs... Avec elles s'évacuaient sa colère, sa rancœur, sa haine... Il libérait enfin tout ce que son coeur tentait de contenir depuis trop longtemps. Molly avait refermé ses bras sur lui, appuyant sa tête sur sa poitrine, elle lui caressait lentement les cheveux, le dos, tout en lui embrassant doucement le front... Ses larmes jaillirent, toujours plus abondantes. Jamais, jamais on ne l'avait ainsi bercé... Il avait depuis longtemps oublié ce qu'était une caresse maternelle. Son seul souvenir était les cris désespérés d'une femme à qui l'on arrachait la vie... De sa mère, il ne lui restait que des photos dont le sourire lui semblait toujours trop lointain, la couleur de ses yeux dans le reflet du miroir, sa voix... Un cri déchirant. Molly continuait de lui caresser doucement la tête en murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. Elle chantait... Une mélodie mélancolique aux accents étranges. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par cette mélopée. L'image tendre d'une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et au regard émeraude lui apparut. Dans sa rêverie, il lui sourit, ses larmes se tarirent. Il s'endormit.

Le 12 square Grimmaurd lui appartenait désormais. Buck également. Et les coffres remplis d'or de la riche famille des Black aujourd'hui éteinte. Et Kreattur...

« Tu devrais réaliser son rêve » dit Ron d'un ton virulent après qu'Harry eut expliqué à ses amis ce que monsieur Weasley lui avait confié quelques heures auparavant.

« Son rêve ? »

« Oui. Le décapiter et exposer sa tête comme un trophée... »

La bouche d'Hermione esquissa un tic désapprobateur mais la jeune sorcière s'abstint de tout commentaire. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il était prêt à entendre tous ses discours en faveur de la libération des Elfes de maison et de sa lutte contre les mauvais traitements qui leur étaient infligés. Mais Kreattur ne rentrait pas dans ces cases. Kreattur était... Kreattur était responsable de la mort de Sirius.

« Je vais lui donner un vêtement. » murmura Harry.

« Quoi ! Tu vas lui rendre sa liberté, après... » Ron restait bouché bée, les yeux écarquillés, dodelinant du chef d'un air dubitatif.

« Je vais lui donner un vêtement. » répéta Harry. « Je ne veux plus le voir chez Sirius, je ne veux plus le voir. Qu'il parte. »

« Pour qu'il aille droit au manoir de Narcissa Malefoy livrer tout ce qu'il sait... »

« Que peut-il dire ? Il n'est pas gardien du secret... Personne ne peut trouver la maison sans l'aval de Dumbledore. »

Hermione se racla la gorge et prit la parole. « Mais il connaît tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix Harry. Tous. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de laisser partir Kreattur, nous ne savons pas jusqu'à quel point il peut respecter le pacte de silence qui le liait à Sirius. En tout cas, tu devrais peut-être demander conseil à Dumbledore avant toute chose. »

Harry, tout en arrachant machinalement les brins d'herbe de la pelouse où ils s'étaient installés, songea aux paroles de son amie. Même si cette idée le répugnait, il était effectivement plus prudent que Kreattur demeure dans la maison des Black. Pour l'instant en tout cas. De toute façon, Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de retourner au square Grimmaurd dans les mois à venir. Il le laissait à la disposition de l'Ordre comme il l'avait annoncé à monsieur Weasley. Mais y remettre les pieds si vite, il n'en était pas question. Il lui faudrait du temps pour pouvoir affronter cette lugubre bâtisse, trop lourde de passé.

« Tu as raison Hermione. Il restera jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Ron soupira et approuva finalement d'un bref mouvement de la tête. Harry attrapa le _Livre des sorts et des enchantements niveau 6_ et l'ouvrit devant lui à la section traitant des sorts de Disparition. La discussion était close.

oO§0§Oo

Ils venaient de jouer une partie endiablée de Quidditch où les jumeaux avaient encore fait montre de leur phénoménal talent de batteurs. Ils allaient décidément cruellement manquer à l'équipe des Gryffondor. En réalité ils allaient manquer à Poudlard d'une manière générale. Le petit groupe se dirigeait lentement vers le Terrier, accablé par la chaleur d'un soleil de plomb et exténué par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

« Hé ! Mais vous n'êtes pas au courant ! » s'exclama Georges dont le calme avait été de bien courte durée. Il enfonça son coude profondément dans les côtes de Fred qui grimaça.

« Au courant de quoi ? » interrogea Ron d'un air suspicieux.

« Un tout nouveau balai va être commercialisé ! »

« Oh mais c'est vrai Georges » enchaîna Fred « On ne vous a pas dit ! Nous tenons l'information du propriétaire du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, Derek O'Butt l'ancien gardien de l'équipe des Cistudes de Yeovil... »

« Il s'appelle le Supernova, modèle spécialement créé pour concurrencer le Nimbus 2001 ! »

« Bah. L'Eclair de Feu est déjà bien mieux que le Nimbus 2001 » fit Ron dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Oui bien sûr... A un niveau professionnel. On s'est d'ailleurs toujours dit que les piètres performances d'Harry ne le méritaient pas... Pas vrai Georges ? »

« Absolument d'accord, l'Eclair de Feu n'est pas un jouet pour amateur... »

Harry sourit à cette moquerie facile qu'il supposait masquer un compliment. Du moins l'espérait-il.

« Mais pour nous, joueurs à la petite semaine, le Supernova est ce qui se fait de mieux... »

« Manche en bois de noisetier qui combine légèreté, souplesse et robustesse... »

« Branches de bouleau couplées à celles de chêne pour assurer une bonne stabilité et résistance au vent... »

« Cale-mains en airain... »

« Et repose-pieds assortis... »

« Accélération de 0 à 190 km/h en 10 secondes... »

« Avec vent dans le dos... »

« Sortie officielle prévue le 25 août. Soit dans une semaine exactement ! » conclut Georges.

Ron allait ouvrir la bouche pour obtenir plus de renseignements sur cette nouvelle merveille quand le cri aigu de quatre busards des marais l'interrompit. Trois d'entre eux descendirent en piqué vers le groupe tandis que le quatrième poursuivait sa route vers le Terrier.

« Les résultats aux buses... » murmura Ron en décachetant précipitamment sa lettre.

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur l'encre verte à l'écriture soignée. Il donna distraitement au rapace un bout de biscuit rassis qui traînait dans sa poche et l'oiseau vexé d'être l'objet de si peu de considération s'envola vers le nord dans un bruyant bruissement d'ailes.

« Sept buses, Harry ! J'ai sept buses ! Trois O ! J'ai trois optimal ! »

Harry ne savait pas si cela devait le rassurer ou au contraire l'angoisser un peu plus. Il déchira plus qu'il n'ouvrit la lettre et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur les résultats sans que son cerveau consente à analyser les informations. Excité, Ron lui arracha sa feuille des mains et se chargea de la traduction des données.

« Toi aussi, Harry ! Tu as sept buses ! Et tu as quatre... »

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il récupéra sa lettre et poursuivit lui-même la lecture. Optimal en vol. Optimal en soins aux créatures magiques. Désolant en histoire de la magie, il se mit à sourire. Désolant en Astronomie, son sourire se changea en grimace. Ils n'avaient même pas pris en compte les événements tragiques de ce soir-là. Le professeur McGonagall avait été stupéfixiée par cinq sorciers sous les yeux effarés des collégiens qui passaient leur examen au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie... Mais les correcteurs avaient, eux, été aveugles à l'incident. Pathétique. Harry haussa les épaules. De toute façon il s'en fichait superbement. L'astronomie n'était massivement utilisée que dans quelques branches de la divination, ce qui en disait assez long sur l'intérêt de cette discipline. On devait parfois s'y référer pour la concoction de certaines potions, mais à ce titre, posséder un calendrier planétaire était largement suffisant. Il continua de déchiffrer le long parchemin à l'en-tête du département de l'Education et de la Recherche Magique. Piètre en Divination. Il se prit à rire d'un air goguenard. Lui, l'élu d'une prophétie proférée par l'éthérée Sibylle Trelawney avait eu des résultats insuffisants en divination. Il aurait des choses à raconter à ses petits enfants s'il en avait un jour !

« Tu as eu Piètre en Divination ? Moi aussi. Et également en Astronomie. » Ron haussa les épaules à son tour. Visiblement il semblait aussi affecté que Harry de ses résultats. « Mais j'ai eu Effort Exceptionnel en Botanique ! Tu te rends compte ! Sans jamais avoir vraiment révisé ! »

« Pfff. Nous avons obtenu trois buses sans rien réviser du tout. » persiffla Fred. Ron prit le parti de l'ignorer.

« J'ai eu acceptable en Botanique.» reprit Harry. « Et aussi en Enchantements et Sortilèges. Effort exceptionnel en Métamorphoses... »

« Moi aussi... Et Effort Exceptionnel en Défense contre les forces du mal. Je suppose que tu as obtenu Optimal ? Ou ce serait vraiment injuste... »

Harry parcourut rapidement ses notes et opina du chef. Exactement ce qu'il avait espéré. Il continua sa lecture en silence quand son regard s'arrêta sur le seul résultat qu'il n'avait pas encore lu : celui qui lui permettrait d'embrasser la carrière dont il rêvait s'il décrochait un Optimal. Condition sine qua non. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cette note tant convoitée semblait avoir été écrite volontairement plus grande que les autres et pourtant ses yeux l'avaient désespérément cherchée. Et maintenant il ne voyait plus qu'elle, gigantesque, scellant son destin. Il osa jeter un œil vers Ron qui avait lui aussi les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, exorbités. Rouge de confusion, il parvint à articuler.

« Ha... Harry... J'... J'ai eu O… Optimal en Potions. »

Harry lui sourit. « Moi aussi. »

Les deux garçons poussèrent alors un hurlement de joie et entamèrent une danse de la victoire sous le regard ahuri des jumeaux.

« C'est l'idée de passer deux années de plus avec Rogue qui vous remplit ainsi d'allégresse... »

« Jamais on ne nous avait fait une blague pareille. Pas vrai Georges ? »

« Affirmatif cher frère. Nous sommes détrônés ! »

« Au cas où cela intéresserait quelqu'un, je suis personnellement admise en cinquième année. » se fit entendre la voix de Ginny faussement vexée.

« Bravo petite sœur ! » s'exclamèrent Fred et Georges de concert, « Et ne nous dis pas que... »

Le visage de Mrs Weasley affichait une profonde déception. « Tu n'es pas Préfète... Ma seule fille. J'avais tant espéré... »

Le visage de Ginny devint affreusement pâle, elle qui s'empourprait à la moindre occasion. Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à imprimer la marque de ses ongles sur sa peau.

« Maman, tu devrais peut-être t'interroger sur les désirs propres de tes enfants avant de penser égoïstement à l'image de toi-même qu'ils pourraient te renvoyer. Je n'ai jamais aspiré à être Préfète, pas plus que Fred, Georges ou Charlie. Aucun d'entre eux n'a raté sa vie pour autant Maman. Laisse-moi te dire, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir été honorée de l'insigne, mais que cela te déçoive m'attriste profondément. Je ne pensais pas qu'un bout de ferraille pouvait tant compter à tes yeux. Tu es bien la mère de Percy ! »

Sur ces paroles sèches et cinglantes, Ginny tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant les témoins de cette déclaration pantois.

« Mais... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mes enfants n'ont pas moins de valeur à mes yeux sans médaille autour du cou... » Les tremblements de la voix de Molly attestaient sa violente émotion. Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux, mais chacun pouvait y lire les reproches muets que venait de proférer leur benjamine.

« Maman... Harry et moi avons eu sept buses ! » Ron mit dans son ton toute la fierté et l'enthousiasme qu'il avait en stock pour tenter de faire retrouver le sourire à sa mère.

« Et nous avons eu Optimal en Potions ! » jugea bon d'ajouter Harry.

« Et bien nous, nous montons voir Ginny. » lancèrent les jumeaux en quittant la cuisine sous le regard foudroyant de leur frère.

« Sept buses... Mais c'est très bien mes chéris. Je vais vous préparer un dessert spécial pour ce soir : Fondant triple chocolat au beurre salé ! Montez voir Hermione pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle a dû aussi recevoir ses résultats ! » Mrs Weasley les poussa gentiment vers l'escalier avant de retourner devant ses fourneaux.

Hermione avait réussi la totalité de ses examens, sauf le vol où elle n'avait obtenu qu'un Désolant. Mais cela ne la chagrinait que modérément puisqu'elle avait toujours considéré cette discipline comme quantité négligeable, elle avait horreur de voler. Elle avait en revanche obtenu cinq Optimal en Potions, Enchantements et Sortilèges, Métamorphoses, Botanique et Histoire de la magie (Ron avait eu comme Harry un Désolant pour le cours du soporifique professeur Binns), trois Efforts Exceptionnels en Défense contre les forces du mal, Anciennes Runes et Arithmancie et un Acceptable en Astronomie. Elle avait été un peu déçue de ses notes mais Ron lui avait vertement rappelé qu'avec ses résultats elle devait certainement être major de la promotion et qu'elle pouvait leur épargner l'inventaire de ses rares erreurs en Anciennes Runes ou Arithmancie. La jeune sorcière le fusilla de son regard le plus noir puis détourna la tête vers Harry.

« Bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à remplir le formulaire d'inscription pour les disciplines choisies aux Aspics. Une fois que l'accord des enseignants responsables nous sera revenu, nous pourrons aller sur le chemin de Traverse nous procurer nos fournitures scolaires. »

« L'accord des professeurs ? Tu veux dire qu'ils peuvent nous refuser même si notre note est suffisante ! »

« Bien sûr Harry, si les raisons invoquées sont valables. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la décision est collégiale, tu ne risques pas la partialité du professeur Rogue. » Son visage crispé par les précédents propos de Ron s'épanouit dans un sourire rassurant.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne peux pas quitter le Terrier. Tu sais bien qu'il m'est impossible d'apparaître dans un lieu aussi fréquenté que le chemin de Traverse. Lupin et Fol'Oeil ont été formels. Pour ma sécurité... »

« La potion a été pensée justement pour que tu puisses apparaître comme tu dis, dans des lieux surpeuplés sans être vu. Tu pourras boire un Sundae chez Florian Fortarôme, faire tes emplettes comme tout un chacun, payer, saluer les commerçants sans même qu'ils se rendent comptent qu'ils sont face à Harry Potter ! »

« Et si nous croisons... Malefoy par exemple ? Est-ce qu'il ne va pas se douter que celui qui accompagne les Weasley et Granger ne peut être que Potter justement ? »

« Pas du tout Harry, elle est là la grande complexité de cette potion ! Tu es littéralement complètement effacé. Il se peut même que personne ne se souvienne qu'un garçon inconnu nous avait accompagnés. Florian Fortarôme sera persuadé d'avoir servi quatre boissons s'il en a réellement servi cinq ! Et ça vaut pour tous les autres. Les gens que tu rencontreras connaissent tous Harry Potter mais le lien qui relie ce savoir au jeune homme qui nous accompagnera est magiquement brisé ! Tu passeras réellement inaperçu ! »

« Ah d'accord... Prodigieux... Et qui exactement est susceptible de me voir ? »

« Il est peut-être temps de t'y intéresser Harry. » dit Hermione avec une légère pointe de reproche dans la voix. « Mais pour répondre à ta question : ta tante puisqu'elle a donné son sang, tous les membres de l'ordre, les Weasley et Moi. »

« Alors si nous croisons des amis... »

« Ils ne te verront pas. Il était inutile de compliquer une potion déjà suffisamment délicate pour parler Quidditch avec Seamus pendant un quart d'heure. Tu es d'accord avec moi ? » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un large sourire.

« Dumbledore aurait peut-être pu penser avant à cette potion... » Ron semblait sortir de la bouderie dans laquelle il s'était plongé suite à sa légère altercation avec Hermione.

« Sans doute y avait-il songé... Mais il avait besoin du sang de la tante de Harry et peut-être Mrs Dursley n'était-elle pas prête avant aujourd'hui. Et puis cette potion est réellement complexe. Tu te rends compte, pour une durée d'à peine un mois et une prise de risque minimale puisque nous ne sortirons qu'une fois du Terrier, le professeur Rogue a passé quinze jours enfermés dans ses cachots. Non Ron, c'est vraiment un cas exceptionnel. Le professeur Dumbledore savait combien c'était important pour Harry. »

« Mmm. Alors ? Quand allons-nous sur le chemin de traverse ? »

Le front d'Hermione se plissa. Harry l'imagina en train de calculer le temps qu'il faudrait à Coquecigrue pour apporter leurs lettres de vœux à Poudlard et recevoir la réponse des professeurs.

« Je pense que dans une semaine cela nous sera possible. Du moins si nous remplissons notre fiche tout de suite. Moi j'ai déjà commencé » fit-elle en leur montrant un parchemin où presque toutes les cases étaient cochées. « Disons... Le samedi 25 ? »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire entendu. « Le 25. Parfait ! »

Hermione hocha la tête et se pencha de nouveau sur le formulaire tandis que les deux sorciers se précipitaient vers leur chambre à la recherche de plumes et d'encre...

oO§0§Oo

Il avait lancé de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et y avait aussitôt plongé la tête. « Square Grimmaurd ! » s'était-il écrié. Il fallait absolument qu'il vérifie que Sirius était bien présent, qu'il n'avait pas commis d'imprudences...

« Sirius ! Tu es là... Je croyais que... » Sirius était là face à lui, assis dans un haut fauteuil de velours sombre, un gros chien noir lové à ses pieds. Ses cheveux, courts il y a encore quelques mois, avaient retrouvé cette longueur négligée du prisonnier d'Azkaban. Son teint était d'une pâleur cadavérique et de larges cernes violacées creusaient plus encore son regard obscur. Il le fixait étrangement. Dans ses yeux de dément, brillait une étincelle de folie meurtrière qui fit frémir son neveu. « Tu arrives trop tard Harry... Tu comprends toujours trop tard ! »

« Je... Sirius... Je pensais que... Tu es là... Co... Comment ? »

« Tu pensais me voir mort, Harry ? » Le visage émacié du sorcier se barra d'un rictus indéchiffrable. « Tu venais vérifier que je n'étais plus là, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te rassurer, Survivant ! Car apprends que je suis désormais IMMORTEL ! Je suis Immortel ! Immortel ! »

Instantanément les jambes de Harry ne le portèrent plus, il se sentit défaillir et s'affaisser. Dans ses oreilles résonnait interminablement le rire guttural et rauque de l'homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Les flammes vertes de l'âtre semblèrent perdre de leur magie et le feu commença à lui mordre le visage, enflammer son front et le consumer jusqu'à son âme. De sa gorge éclata un rugissement de désespoir, son regard se brouilla... Il perdit connaissance.

« Harry ! Harry ! Réponds qu'est-ce que tu as ? Harry ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'agrippant fébrilement aux draps dans des mouvements convulsifs. L'éclat aveuglant du soleil à travers la vitre l'obligea à refermer aussitôt ses paupières.

« Ron... » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. « Où est-ce que je suis ? »

« Dans ma chambre, au Terrier. Tu vas bien, dis ? Tu veux que j'appelle ma mère ? »

« Non... ça va... Cauchemar... Rêve bizarre. Sirius... Non. Ce n'était pas lui, pas lui... » Harry reprenait tout doucement ses esprits au contact de son ami. Lentement, il se mit sur son séant, frotta ses yeux, son front encore chaud. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque moite, ses draps étaient trempés de sueur. « J'ai fait un rêve bizarre Ron. Un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Sirius. J'étais à Grimmaurd, comme le jour où... Tu sais. Et il était là, vivant, comme s'il m'attendait. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Il était... diabolique. Il m'a appelé le Survivant... Et il m'a dit, qu'il était... Immortel. »

« Tu crois que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve Harry ? Tu ne penses pas plutôt que c'est... »

« Voldemort ? »

Ron, le visage décomposé, acquiesça.

« Je ne sais pas Ron... »

La décision d'Hermione étant sans appel, il s'était résolu à parler sur le champ de son rêve à monsieur Weasley. Celui-ci, comme il s'y attendait, ne put lui apporter aucune réponse satisfaisante, se contentant d'émettre des hypothèses peu crédibles sur la signification du contenu de son cauchemar. Une science moldue avait-il affirmé. Harry s'était abstenu de tout commentaire, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Si les savoirs moldus sur les songes étaient aussi élaborés que ceux étudiés en divination avec le professeur Trelawney, alors il n'y avait aucun souci pour qu'il y trouve une once de vérité. Une chose dont il était certain est que l'homme qui lui était apparu, même s'il avait l'apparence de son parrain, ne partageait pas plus avant la ressemblance. Harry finit par se convaincre, avec l'aide intelligente d'Hermione, que ce qu'il avait vu était un condensé de ses peurs et du sentiment de culpabilité qui l'assaillaient quand il était le plus vulnérable. C'est à dire, pendant son sommeil. Pour plus de sécurité, Arthur avait jugé plus prudent d'en référer au professeur Dumbledore avant d'envisager toute sortie au chemin de traverse. La veille de la date fixée pour les emplettes, un groupe de hiboux petits-ducs en provenance de Poudlard leur apporta le résultat des libérations du corps enseignant quant aux choix formulés par les trois collégiens. Harry constata avec soulagement que l'ensemble des options qu'il souhaitait lui avait été accordé, Potions également. Un coup d'œil vers ses deux amis lui apprit qu'ils avaient eux aussi obtenu satisfaction.

« Harry ? » Monsieur Weasley tenait une lettre à la main. Harry y reconnut la fine écriture du directeur du Collège.

« Je viens de recevoir l'avis du professeur Dumbledore sur ton cauchemar. Selon ses informateurs en place chez les mangemorts, il n'y a rien à signaler pour le moment. Et puis il faut que tu saches que les plus fidèles lieutenants de Tu-Sais-Qui sont emprisonnés à Azkaban. Pour combien de temps ? Nous l'ignorons. Les détraqueurs quittent la place pour rejoindre le camp des Ténèbres et les protections magiques anti-évasions ne sont pas fiables à cent pour cent. Mais tant que Lucius Malefoy le regard d'Arthur pétilla un instant et ses comparses seront détenus entre quatre murs, le mage noir n'aura d'autre préoccupation que de les libérer. Ils lui sont bien trop utiles. A priori, tu ne crains rien, Harry. »

« A priori... Et mon cauchemar alors ? »

« Dumbledore le trouve effectivement intéressant. D'après ce qu'il m'écrit, ses opinions semblent recouper celle de notre chère Hermione. » Arthur se tourna vers la sorcière en s'inclinant légèrement et celle-ci rosit de plaisir.

« Donc, il n'y a pas d'empêchement pour demain ? »

« Tout à fait. Aucun obstacle à la grande sortie ! »

Harry ne s'était plus rendu sur le chemin de Traverse depuis sa troisième année où il avait logé quelques jours au Chaudron Baveur. L'ambiance avait bien changé depuis. Une grande effervescence régnait toujours dans le quartier sorcier de Londres, mais on pouvait lire une certaine inquiétude sur le visage crispé des passants. Le Ministère avait enfin reconnu, suite à l'attaque du département des mystères, le retour de Voldemort et il n'était dès lors plus question de mettre en doute la véracité de l'information. Tant que le doute planait, beaucoup déniait que ce fut possible, mais aujourd'hui... Molly veillait avec attention sur le groupe des quatre adolescents qui ne demandaient qu'à se dérober à sa vigilance.

« Nous allons bientôt être fixés sur la fiabilité de la potion... » murmura Hermione.

« Ron, Hermione ! Comment allez-vous ? Bonjour Ginny ! Madame Weasley... » Seamus Finnigan venait d'apparaître devant la petite troupe, accompagné de sa mère, une sorcière aux cheveux blond-roux au fort accent irlandais. Il serra la main des trois amis et de Molly mais n'accorda à Harry qu'un vague signe de tête pour reporter immédiatement son attention vers Ron.

« Tu as vu le nouveau balai ? Le Supernova ! Il était tenu secret jusqu'alors ! »

Ron haussa encore un peu plus son long corps et se rengorgea. « Oui, je le savais. Mes frères, Fred et George, sont amis avec Derek O'Butt, l'ancien gardien des Cistudes de Yeovil. Tu le connais ? » Le ton de sa voix était maniéré et légèrement hautain, mais Seamus n'y prit pas garde. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un sourire complice et Harry crut entendre le nom de Percy dans leur conciliabule.

« Wouah ! Le gardien O'Butt est un de vos amis ! » Seamus regardait Ron avec envie et celui-ci semblait s'en enorgueillir. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. « Quelle chance tu as ! Moi, j'ai demandé à maman de m'acheter le balai, mais elle le trouve trop cher. Elle m'en a promis un quand je décrocherai mes Aspics... j'ai encore le temps. » Il regarda sa mère d'un air dépité, elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête déterminé et résolu. Seamus, hocha les épaules en bougonnant et quitta ses amis non sans avoir demandé à Ron s'il ne pouvait pas avoir des réductions dans le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch puisqu'il était intime avec le propriétaire. Molly regarda Ron d'un œil sombre mais s'abstint de faire tout commentaire. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry.

« Alors Harry ? Convaincu ? Seamus t'a à peine remarqué. Tu ne risques absolument rien ! » La sorcière poussa un soupir de soulagement ce qui fit penser à Harry qu'elle n'était pas complètement rassurée avant de venir. « Eh, bien, commençons par l'indispensable : Gringotts. »

Après avoir délesté leurs comptes en banque de quelques gallions, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la librairie la mieux fournie en littérature magique de toute l'Angleterre, Fleury et Bott. Ils y restèrent durant une éternité, c'est du moins ce qu'il avait semblé à Harry et Ron, Hermione ne sachant se décider sur les livres dont elle n'aurait sûrement pas besoin au cours de l'année.

« Tu ne peux pas te contenter des livres inscrits sur la liste ?», lui lança Ron excédé.

« C'est en se contentant des apprentissages minimums que l'on obtient des résultats juste satisfaisants. Libre à toi de n'être que moyen. Enfin, avec un cercle d'amis intimes aussi importants que d'illustres joueurs de Quidditch, aucun doute, tu iras loin. » La jeune sorcière lui décrocha un sourire éclatant et alla s'affairer un peu plus loin dans des rayonnages poussiéreux.

Ron s'empourpra et Harry fixa son attention sur un ouvrage épais intitulé _Par-delà le miroir anamorphique de la réflexion mythologique ou l'abolissement des frontières de l'invisible_.

Après qu'Hermione eut enfin trouvé tous les grimoires qu'elle désirait, le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'échoppe d'herboristerie magique, _La digitale pourpre_, pour réapprovisionner leur stock d'ingrédients. Rogue ne souffrait aucun oubli. Harry regarda sa liste avec attention.

« Il faut une livre et demi de trèfles à quatre feuilles ? Des trèfles à quatre feuilles... »

« Oui, la potion de fortune est au programme de cette année. Elle permet de contrôler le hasard et de provoquer la chance. J'ai essayé cet été, c'est très difficile. En fait, je n'ai même pas trouvé les trèfles...Il aurait fallu que je boive de la potion pour pouvoir la réaliser ! » expliqua Hermione.

Ron la regarda bizarrement. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« J'ai passé des heures à quatre pattes dans le jardin de mes parents et je n'ai rien trouvé que des trèfles à trois feuilles. Je ne comprends pas que l'école nous demande d'en acheter une telle quantité, le prix de la rareté atteint des sommets. »

Le jeune homme regarda la sorcière avec une moue perplexe. « Hermione, il n'y a rien de plus courant que des trèfles à quatre feuilles. J'ai un cousin irlandais qui en fait la culture intensive. J'ignorais même qu'il en existait d'une autre sorte. »

Harry sourit devant la mine ébahie de son amie ; enfin un détail sur le monde sorcier que la jeune fille d'ascendance moldue ignorait. Effectivement, ils se servirent de l'indispensable végétal par de généreuses brassées qui ne leur coûtèrent que quelques noises. L'affliction se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione qui semblait faire le compte des heures qu'elle avait perdues à cause de son ignorance.

« Tu devrais retourner chez Fleury et Bott pour t'acheter un livre sur la botanique comparative chez les moldus et les sorciers. » lança Ron d'un ton amusé. Hermione haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, mais Harry eut le temps de voir le sourire qu'elle réprimait.

« Ron ! Où donc t'en vas-tu comme cela ? » Mrs Weasley venait de rappeler son fils qui s'éloignait sans son assentiment.

« A la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch, Maman... Si ça continue, on va repartir au Terrier sans même avoir vu à quoi ressemblait le Supernova alors que nous étions parmi les premiers informés de sa sortie. Un comble ! »

« Nous n'avons pas terminé d'acheter les fournitures, Ronald Weasley ! »

« Mais si ! j'ai mes livres, mes ingrédients, une nouvelle batterie de chaudron en étain, le creuset d'airain, mes plumes, mes parchemins... »

« Et tes robes ? Je suis sûre que celles de l'année dernière t'arrivent déjà aux genoux... Tu grandis si vite mon garçon. Allons chez madame Guipure renouveler votre trousseau, les enfants ! »

Ron marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents qu'Harry ne parvint pas à comprendre et suivit sa mère en traînant les pieds.

« Tu as vu comme ce noir profond me sied au teint ? Et la coupe ? Ça c'est un vêtement ajusté ! » Mrs Weasley écoutait avec ravissement les commentaires de Ron sur ses nouvelles robes. Depuis que les jumeaux travaillaient, ils versaient chaque mois à leurs parents un petit pécule « en guise de loyer » avaient-ils dit puisqu'ils vivaient toujours au Terrier. C'était surtout un signe de remerciement et de reconnaissance pour tous les sacrifices consentis par Arthur et Molly pour élever au mieux leur nombreuse marmaille. Cette année, Ginny et Ron n'eurent pas à entrer dans les boutiques de seconde main, dont Ron surtout avait particulièrement honte.

« Ta valeur personnelle ne dépend en rien de celle de tes livres ou de l'âge de tes robes. » lui avait toujours assuré Hermione avec l'appui de Harry, sans pour autant réussir à le convaincre. Ses nouveaux atours lui donnaient l'illusion d'être grandi, à ses propres yeux du moins, c'était déjà ça.

« He ! Mais regardez où nous sommes ! » s'exclama soudainement Harry. « _Chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ ! C'est la boutique des jumeaux ! »

La façade avait été repeinte de couleurs écarlates qui ne manquaient pas d'attirer l'attention des passants, qui ne pouvaient alors s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant la vitrine regorgeant d'objets hétéroclites, certains d'apparence anodine mais dont Harry savait qu'ils étaient les plus calamiteux. Une enseigne holomagique représentant un monstre multicolore tricéphale apparaissait par intermittence, effrayant les enfants en les amusant plus encore.

« Vous voici enfin ! Nous vous attendions ! » George venait de faire son apparition sur le seuil du magasin et invitait le petit groupe à pénétrer dans son antre dans une profonde révérence, trop obséquieuse pour être sincère. « Fred va arriver, il est dans l'atelier. Nous travaillons en ce moment sur la conception d'un tout nouveau produit. Un kit météorologique... »

« Et en quoi ça consiste exactement ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Patience... Tu auras la surprise très prochainement, le temps de faire quelques réglages. Nous vous enverrons quelques boîtes à Poudlard pour que vous les testiez in vivo et en fassiez la promotion ! »

« Hors de question ! » s'exclama la sorcière avec force. « Le collège est un lieu d'études, bien que ton frère et toi n'en ayez eu que peu conscience. Je ne permettrai pas que la salle commune des Gryffondor se transforme en vaste terrain de jeux. Votre règne est terminé, messieurs les sorciers facétieux ! »

« La Préfète a parlé ! » se fit entendre une voix solennelle. Fred venait de faire son entrée, essuyant ses mains sur une blouse au mitan brûlé qui fit frissonner Mrs Weasley. « Et en parlant de Préfète, nous n'avions pas prévu un petit quelque chose pour une personne de notre connaissance ? » Continua Fred en lançant une énorme œillade à son jumeau.

« Oui, ça me dit quelque chose » répondit celui-ci en disparaissant derrière son comptoir. « Quelque chose comme ça par exemple ? » Il réapparut tenant à bout de bras un énorme paquet de forme oblongue, emballé d'un papier brillant vert fougère et orné d'un gigantesque nœud rouge.

« Un petit cadeau pour notre digne héritière, notre benjamine... Miss Ginny Weasley nous vous félicitons de n'avoir pas été nommée Préfète de Gryffondor ! » s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en tendant le paquet à leur sœur. Celle-ci se précipita sans attendre, toute excitée de découvrir cette surprise à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas mais dont Harry avait deviné la teneur.

« Le Supernova ! Wouaou ! » Ginny en avait le souffle coupé. Ses mains, maintenant le balai, se mirent à trembler. « Vous... Vous n'auriez pas dû. »

« Comme tu veux » répondit George en tendant son bras vers le balai comme pour s'en saisir. Mais Ginny, dans un réflexe, le resserra contre sa poitrine. « Alors, petite sœur, décide-toi ! ». Fred et George affichaient un air goguenard et le visage de la jeune sorcière s'épanouit dans un sourire comblé. Elle alla embrasser ses frères sous l'œil envieux de Ron qui visiblement ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Harry le surprit à observer sa mère, peut-être pour dicter sa conduite sur la mine qu'elle arborerait. A son grand étonnement, Mrs Weasley semblait elle aussi se réjouir du présent des jumeaux fait à sa fille. Ginny avait été un peu dure avec elle pensa Harry.

Ron avait fini, après moultes hésitations, à se joindre au petit groupe assemblé autour du balai et s'extasiait avec les autres sur la ligne aérodynamique, la légéreté et la finesse des finitions du Supernova.

« Je vais aller m'acheter un kit d'entretien à la boutique d'accessoires ! » s'exclama Ginny, rose de plaisir.

« Je viens avec toi ! » répondit aussitôt son jeune frère.

Comme les jumeaux ne pouvaient abandonner le magasin à la veille de la rentrée, c'était une hérésie avec tous les collégiens présents sur le chemin de Traverse , Mrs Weasley et sa troupe d'adolescents leur firent leurs adieux et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les suivre, Harry fut retenu par le bras par Fred qui lui fit signe de se taire. Il lui glissa dans la main un énorme sac de papier dont le contenu fit briller une étincelle de malice dans le regard vert du jeune sorcier. Les jumeaux l'avaient rempli d'un assortiment de leurs diverses inventions parmi lesquelles Harry reconnut les feuxfoux fuseboum, des kits de marécage portable et des pralines longuelangues.

« On y a mis un peu de tout » chuchota George. « Tu partageras avec Ginny et Ron s'il ne prend pas son travail de préfet trop à cœur. Mais pas un mot à Hermione ! »

Harry hocha la tête, remercia les deux frères d'un murmure et rejoignit ses amis en ayant soin de dissimuler son paquet au fond d'un gros chaudron. 'Pas un mot à Hermione'. Certes, mais elle découvrirait vite la supercherie !

Après s'être rendue dans la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch où Harry ne put résister à la tentation de gants anti-glisse tissés de fil d'eipère diadème, la bande d'amis toujours accompagnée de Mrs Weasley qui ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle, rejoignit Arthur au Chaudron Baveur, où il avait à faire, avait-il dit. Effectivement, ils le trouvèrent en compagnie d'une jeune femme étrange qui déparait dans ce paysage sorcier.

« Papa et les moldus ! » soupira Ron. « C'était ça son rendez-vous important... ».

« Et alors ? Ton père est un homme ouvert au moins... Je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à sa passion des moldus ! » Hermione avait parlé d'un ton sec et cinglant.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec les moldus, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends... Seulement, papa a tendance à toujours en faire un... »

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus la nouvelle dispute née entre ses deux amis. Il observait la jeune femme. Elle l'observait également. Comment était-ce possible que quelqu'un puisse le regarder avec autant d'insistance alors qu'il était sous la protection magique de la potion ? Sans doute parce que cette personne était moldue justement, et que la potion n'était censée s'appliquer qu'à des sorciers... Quand sur le chemin du retour il fit part de sa réflexion à monsieur Weasley celui-ci lui sourit avec bonhommie.

« C'est presque ça Harry ! C'est une moldue, mais tellement attirée par la magie qu'elle en arrive parfois à voir ce qui devrait lui rester caché. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... Bon. Où ai-je mis ma poudre de cheminette ? » Arthur cherchait fébrilement dans toutes les poches de son vêtement... Mrs Weasley balança alors une petite bourse de cuir devant les yeux de son mari, un sourire moqueur courant sur ses lèvres.

« Il arrivera un jour où je te laisserai rentrer à pieds... Ça t'apprendra à penser un peu plus aux choses essentielles ! »

oO§0§Oo

« Décidément, nous n'arriverons jamais à la gare de King's cross par la voie normale ! Quelle idée de nous faire prendre un portoloin ! »

Un portoloin... Harry grimaça. Il préférait encore la poudre de cheminette. Il se demandait si ce n'était d'ailleurs pas plus simple, ils arriveraient ainsi directement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

« La potion d'effacement prend fin aujourd'hui Ron » répondit la petite sorcière replète à son fils. « On ne peut pas prendre le risque de balader Harry dans toute l'Angleterre. Une fois dans le Poudlard express, il n'y aura plus aucun danger, ses protections magiques ont été renforcées. Aucune intrusion n'est possible pour ceux qui ne sont pas admis à monter. »

« Mais le danger peut venir de l'intérieur » rétorqua Ron qui exprimait tout haut la pensée qui venait de traverser l'esprit de Harry. « Nous allons voyager des heures durant auprès de fourbes Serpentard qui ne jurent que par la perte du petit Potter ! »

« S'il n'y a que cela pour t'inquiéter, tu peux partir tranquille » Arthur venait d'entrer dans la cuisine tenant un journal, _La Goule Déchaînée_, à la main. Il montra à Ron et Harry un petit encart de quelques lignes qui abordait la rentrée scolaire à Poudlard, en particulier celle des enfants des mangemorts prisonniers à Azkaban. « Drago Malefoy et ses petits copains ne prendront pas le Poudlard express cette année » expliqua monsieur Weasley. « Après l'arrestation de certains membres de leurs familles, ils ont jugé plus prudent d'arriver au collège par leurs propres moyens. Tu n'avais pas tort Ron, le danger ne vient pas forcément de l'extérieur. Mais à leurs yeux, le danger c'est vous, semble-t-il ! » Arthur émit un petit rire auquel se joignirent Ron et Harry.

« Ces Serpentard ne sont que des pleutres ! Mais dans un sens, ils ont raison de se méfier ! Tu te souviens de la tête qu'ils avaient en sortant du train l'année dernière ! » Les rires fusèrent de plus belle sous le regard désapprobateur de Mrs Weasley.

« Vous avez tort de les traiter ainsi et d'imaginer que tous les Serpentard sont semblables : mauvais jusqu'à la moelle. Dois-je vous rappeler que tous les Gryffondor ne sont pas des exemples à suivre et qu'on compte dans leurs rangs autant de poltrons que de gens courageux. Les Serpentard sont rusés et ambitieux, ce n'est pas un mal en soi. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé si certains d'entre eux n'attendaient pas qu'on leur tende la main et qu'on leur retire cette affreuse étiquette épinglée sur leur front ? »

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard en coin qui en disait suffisamment long sur leurs pensées profondes. Le temps où ils feraient confiance à un Serpentard n'était pas arrivé. Et Harry s'imaginait mal donner la main à un Goyle ou à une Bullstrode. A cette idée, il ne put empêcher un sourire dégoûté de fleurir sur ses lèvres...

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlent de cela dans le journal ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cette information est capitale... » Ginny interrogeait du regard ses parents mais c'est Hermione qui prit la parole pour lui répondre.

« _La Goule déchaînée_ est certainement ce qu'on fait de mieux en presse informative. Cela fait des années qu'elle pointe du doigt les activités ténébreuses de Lucius Malefoy et de ses comparses, preuves à l'appui, ainsi que le laxisme du Ministère, quand elle n'emploie pas le mot _protection_... »

« Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec la rentrée à Poudlard, pardonne-moi. » C'est alors monsieur Weasley qui enchaîna.

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas un événement en soi... Juste une pique supplémentaire vers ceux qui se targuaient d'être des proches du Ministre. Voilà qu'au lieu de se pavaner comme ils l'ont toujours fait, ils vont maintenant faire leur rentrée à Poudlard par la petite porte. »

« Oui ! J'imagine mal Malefoy déambulant dans les couloirs du Poudlard express en déclamant son éternelle litanie '_Comme le faisait remarquer mon père à l'Auror qui le conduisait à Azkaban..._'. Il va éviter de nous croiser un certain temps ! Nous allons être tranquilles un moment... »

Le journal avait dit vrai. Sur le quai 9 ¾ peu de Serpentard étaient présents, seulement ceux qui ne faisaient jamais parler d'eux. Ni en mal, ni en bien. Harry pensa un instant que c'est sans doute à eux que Mrs Weasley avait fait allusion.

« Tu es bien sûre qu'on appelle cela une souris, Hermione ? » Arthur regardait avec perplexité le portoloin qui pendait entre ses deux doigts.

« Oui, une souris informatique. Ça sert à... »

« Hermione t'expliquera tout cela une autre fois Arthur... Le train va bientôt partir et je ne serai vraiment tranquille que lorsqu'ils y seront montés. » Mrs Weasley lançait des regards anxieux tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'un ennemi potentiel. Seule Tonks avait pu venir accompagner les jeunes sorciers à la gare, c'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait apporté au Terrier le portoloin conçu par le professeur Dumbledore. Arthur glissa le fascinant objet moldu dans sa poche tandis que sa femme lui tournait le dos pour se diriger vers les wagons.

« Je vous écrirai quand j'en aurai le temps pour plus d'information » lui souffla Hermione. Mr Weasley lui répondit par un énorme clin d'œil.

Harry et Ginny avaient été rejoints dans leur compartiment par Dean, Seamus, Neville et Luna. Hermione et Ron, quant à eux, se devaient de rester avec les Préfets dans le wagon qui leur était réservé, au grand damne du jeune sorcier qui aurait nettement préféré la compagnie de ses amis. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, annonciatrice d'orage, et le petit groupe avait l'air un peu abattu.

« J'en viendrais presque à regretter la présence des Serpentard » fit Ginny dans un petit rire, « ça nous aurait peut-être un peu stimulés ! » Tous se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

« Personne ne connaît un sort de refroidissement » gémit Neville qui était en nage.

« Inutile, tu vas bientôt être exaucé... regarde un peu ! » Dean pointa du doigt le ciel dont la couleur se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. « On va arriver à Poudlard sous des trombes d'eau glacée ! »

Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, un long éclair d'une blancheur éblouissante zébra l'obscurité céleste et un grondement assourdissant retentit. La petite ampoule qui éclairait le compartiment clignota quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre définitivement. Des petites gouttes commencèrent à frapper la vitre, bien vite remplacées par une pluie cinglante.

« Super, le voyage s'annonce bien... » murmura Seamus dans un frisson.

« _Lumos_ _!_ » Une douce lumière apparut au bout de la baguette de Ginny. « Voilà l'ambiance idéale pour vous conter l'histoire de _Jenny dents vertes_... » La jeune sorcière avait adopté une voix d'outre-tombe et des rires fusèrent qui laissaient pointer un soupçon de tension. L'atmosphère se fit lourde et seul Harry se surprit à sourire avec décontraction. Ils retrouvaient enfin ses amis et Poudlard... Dans ce petit compartiment faiblement éclairé, il se sentait à l'abri du tonnerre qui au-dehors, grondait avec fracas.


	3. Janus

**Disclaimer **: Chère madame Rowling, vous avez fait le choix d'un Prince de sang-mêlé, à votre guise… J'en déduis donc que je peux, sans risque de vous nuire, proclamer haut et fort que la Troisième Constellation est ma propriété. Plait-il ? Vous désirez d'abord me reprendre vos personnages ? Très bien… Chers lecteurs, ôtez de ce récit tout l'unviers rowlingien, ce qui restera m'appartiendra. Alors ? Que demeure-t-il après épuration ?

* * *

Mille excuses pour ces mises à jour pour le moins tardives. Les aléas de la vie et de l'inspiration font qu'il ne peut parfois en être autrement… Mais j'essaierai de m'appliquer.

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**_Alixe_** : Les relations au sein de la famille Weasley se sont développées assez naturellement sans que j'y réfléchisse beaucoup en fait. Des tensions, des frictions, des réconciliations et des affinités particulières : un modèle moldu qui colle assez bien à la marmaille du Terrier ! Je suis contente que Ginny te plaise ainsi, j'avais cru effectivement remarquer que son personnage t'intéressait…

**_m4r13_** : Tu mérites des remerciements particuliers puisque tu es la seule (jusqu'à présent) à avoir reconnu ma très chère Diane ! Je me suis permis un petit cross-over entre mes deux fics (y'en a qui font du SDA / Potter… meuh non je m'y crois pas !), un petit clin d'œil en passant. Tu peux vérifier, Diane rencontre bien Harry un 25 août… En revanche, je ne pense pas qu'on va la revoir par la suite, rien de prévu a priori ! Concernant le rêve, tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te dévoile le mot de la fin… Juste une chose (tu vas être dégoûtée je sais), je n'ai jamais caché que je refusais absolument de rescusciter Sirius. Voilà. _Cette réponse a été écrite il y a 6 mois…_ :D

**_Cornelune_** : Merci pour tes deux reviews miss et merci pour Tante Pet' ! Je ne pense pas que HP et le Prince de Sang-mêlé (quel horrible nom) commencera comme moi et ce pour une tonne de raisons que je ne développerai pas ici (JKR a un schéma bien strict que j'ai décidé de zapper). Encore que… Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'elle va faire de Buck, du square Grimmaurd, de Kreattur, etc… Et pourvu que Harry soit accepté en Potions !

**_Eiream_** : Hello Majesté ! Serpentard Power… Hum, je n'irai pas jusque là ! (pas dans cette fic en tout cas qui va être terriblement gryffondorienne et même potterienne !). Pour mon travail impressionnant, c'est surtout le remplissage qui l'est ! Moi qui suis habituée aux fics « cérébrales » avec des personnages qui ne font que réfléchir, ici je suis obligée de mettre un brin d'action, aussi inutile soit-elle ! Je t'ai réconciliée avec Molly ou tu lui en veux toujours à mort (tiens, je viens de me rendre compte que Molly c'est le nom de mon chat. J'avais jamais percuter…) ?

**_Poucie_** : Que vais-je faire de Drago ? Bonne question. Une chose est sûre, Harry va s'en donner à cœur joie. Une deuxième chose est sûre : moi aussi. Tu as bien reconnu Diane ! ;p

**_Rapovlovski_** : J'espère que tu as dormi en attendant l'update, parce que sinon tu dois être dans un sale état ! Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments… Je ne sais pas si j'écris une suite qui se tient (je ne crois pas) mais j'essaie de limiter au mieux les incohérences !

**_Angie Black_** : Ressembler à Rowling… Par Zeus si ça pouvait être vrai ! Je n'ai pas le quart de la moitié d'un atome de son imagination. Néanmoins, tu peux continuer à ne pas être originale dans tes reviews…

**_Dji Djo_** : Même si je tarde, je ne m'arrête pas… Merci.

**_Petite Dilly_** : J'ai bien peur que l'encas ne soit pas terminé avant le plat de consistance… Tu as raison, Harry fait preuve d'une lucidité qu'on le lui connaissait pas. Mais j'ai envie de le faire mûrir un peu : A 16 ans, je l'imagine toujours dans la peau d'un gamin de 11. Merci pour tes compliments…

**_Arathorn_** : Le problème du chapitrage est qu'on ne voit pas l'action avancer. Je distille des éléments un peu à la fois, mais le puzzle ne se reconstituera qu'à la toute fin. Merci pour tes compliments, je les accepte en oubliant toute modestie : Je mets effectivement un point d'honneur à écrire en français !

**_Beru ou Bloub_** : J'ai commencé cette fic et le Journal d'une Moldue en même temps. Au départ, pas de cross-over prévu, mais peut-être que finalement…

**_Siriel_** : Qu'ai-je fait à ton Sirius ? Quel est cet affreux machin qui apparaît dans le rêve de Harry ? Que manigance Voldemort ? Tu crois vraiment que tu auras la réponse dans le troisième chapitre ?  
Au départ l'apparition de Diane n'était qu'un clin d'œil, mais on la retrouvera peut-être plus tard. Sans doute lors d'une sortie au pré-au-lard.

**_Csame_** : Tu es le seul à t'être demandé ce qu'était la LPCM ! Merci ! J'avais délibérément omis d'en mettre la signification (un test tout serpentard) pour évaluer la curiosité du lecteur… Résultat : 1/14 attentif. La LPCM est la Ligue Protectrice des Créatures Magiques, tout simplement. A part ça… Oui, il y a de l'auto-dérision, non ce n'est pas le titre d'un de mes livres, oui les histoires vont sans doute se recouper…

**_Ilys_** : Merci pour tes compliments entouthiastes… Je m'excuse d'être aussi lente !

* * *

**Un énorme merci à _m4r13 _pour ses corrections et commentaires pertinents… Que ferais-je sans toi !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Janus**

« Hey Harry ! Attends-moi ! » Ron venait de descendre de la calèche des Préfets et courait vers Harry sans prendre garde aux mares d'eau que la pluie torrentielle avait formées dans l'allée principale de Poudlard. Les élèves qu'il aspergeait sur son passage faisaient entendre leur mécontentement par de furieux grognements qu'il ignora avec superbe.  
« Où est Hermione ? » demanda Harry qui rabattit les pans de sa cape sur sa tête et celle de son ami.  
« En arrière, elle discute avec les autres préfets. » fit Ron s'accompagnant d'un haussement d'épaules. « Les Serpentard sont arrivés. Leurs attelages sont postés devant les grilles du collège. Tu n'as pas vu ? »  
Harry opina du chef en signe de dénégation et porta son regard vers les hautes grilles de l'école. L'obscurité crépusculaire et les assauts diluviens ne lui permirent de distinguer que trois masses sombres qui semblaient flotter devant les grilles. Il se tourna vers Ron.  
« Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser Harry ! Je ne me ferai pas tremper pour accueillir Malefoy ! »

Réfugiés derrière un arbre dont le feuillage touffu les protégeait un peu de la morsure glacée de l'eau, Ron bougonnait, tandis qu'Harry observait le curieux équipage. Au bout de cinq années passées dans le monde sorcier, il découvrait encore des choses qui semblaient être l'évidence même à son actuel compagnon d'infortune.  
« Ce sont des attelages volants. Seules les familles les plus riches en possèdent. Les autres, comme nous, voyagent par le réseau commun des cheminées. Ou en magicobus. Ce n'est pas le même confort. Harry ? On peut y aller maintenant ? » Ron claquait des dents mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il observait ces grandes calèches dépourvues de roues qui lévitaient souplement à quelques mètres du sol. L'une d'entre elles portait les armoiries de la famille, frappées sur la porte de bois noir : un serpent d'argent avalant sa queue, symbole de grandeur et d'éternité.  
« Malefoy… » murmura Harry en grinçant des dents.  
Un hennissement profond et déchirant fendit l'air et l'attention de Harry fut détournée du blason vers l'animal d'où émanait la plainte. Il n'y avait guère prêté attention, croyant de loin avoir affaire à des sombrals. Il n'en était rien.  
« Ce sont des chevaux d'Hélikon » grelotta Ron. « C'est une honte de les asservir ainsi. C'est comme si on attelait une licorne à une charrue ! Ca fait des années que la L.P.C.M lutte contre l'emploi de ces créatures dans des tâches aussi dégradantes, mais face au pouvoir de ces familles, ils ne peuvent rien. Allez Harry, on y va maintenant ! »  
Malgré les suppliques de son ami, Harry ne parvenait à détacher son regard de la magnifique créature ailée. Comment avait-il pu la confondre avec un sombral ? C'était un cheval colossal, à la robe d'ébène. De son poil soyeux, trempé de pluie et de sueur, s'échappaient des volutes de fumée. Il était fougueux, puissant et ne demandait qu'à briser les brancards qui le maintenaient prisonnier. Harry voyait ses muscles saillants rouler sous sa peau tendue. Ses naseaux écumaient et ses yeux opalins s'obscurcissaient sous l'effet de la fureur. Ses longues ailes de cuir d'un noir de jais battaient l'air par saccades, accompagnant ses ruades de dément. Harry crut un instant qu'il allait réussir à se libérer de ses chaînes. Mais il y eut un claquement sec de fouet. Le cheval ailé se cabra une dernière fois avant de s'envoler et de disparaître dans la nuit.  
Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait froid et qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Ils coururent vers le perron du château où s'amassaient les collégiens pressés de se mettre à l'abri. Ron ne râlait plus.

Tous les élèves étaient maintenant installés dans la grande salle, attendant impatiemment le début du banquet dans un tintamarre assourdissant. Le ventre de Harry gargouillait furieusement mais il ne serait pas satisfait dans l'instant : les élèves de première année n'étaient pas encore arrivés, retardés certainement par les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur l'école. Harry tenta d'oublier les tiraillements douloureux de son estomac et dirigea son regard vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore s'était levé de son imposant fauteuil doré et tendait désespérément ses bras vers l'assemblée pour obtenir le silence. L'orage devait aussi influer sur l'humeur des adultes car ceux-ci, tout à leur conversation animée, ignoraient superbement le directeur. En bout de table, Rogue, le regard vide, semblait faire acte de présence, son esprit visiblement bien loin de toute cette agitation collégienne. Harry le fixait intensément espérant lire dans ses pensées l'objet de sa rêverie quand il reçut un coup dans les côtes.

« On dirait qu'ils n'ont trouvé personne » lui dit Ron en désignant du menton la place vide au côté du maître des potions.  
« Je crois qu'on va le savoir tout de suite » chuchota Hermione.

En effet, le directeur avait enfin obtenu le silence et il s'apprêtait à parler. 'Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Rogue' pensa Harry, 'Tout mais pas ça...'. L'ignoble bonhomme, comme s'il avait compris ce qui tourmentait Harry, se tourna brusquement vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la lueur sinistre qui anima l'œil atone du professeur ne laissa rien présager de bon. Le coin de ses lèvres frémit un instant puis il porta son attention vers le directeur.

« Jeunes gens, avant que nous rejoignent les premières années, je tenais à vous faire savoir combien je suis heureux de pouvoir vous accueillir une fois de plus pour cette nouvelle année scolaire à Poudlard. Je ne reviendrai pas sur les événements douloureux dont notre collège fut la cible l'an passé, mais je vous crois en mesure de comprendre la joie qui m'anime aujourd'hui et le plaisir que j'éprouve à vous retrouver. Evidemment, la place de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal étant de nouveau vacante, j'ai du me remettre en chasse : et vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer combien le gibier de qualité se fait rare! »

En temps normal, des rires auraient fusé dans les rangs des élèves, mais pour l'heure ils ne prisaient guère cette galéjade. Ils avaient trop eu le sentiment d'être eux-mêmes les proies des précédents professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal. Harry serrait les dents en attendant le verdict. La météo était tout à fait adaptée à la situation et il songea aux mauvais films moldus de série B (qui terrifiaient les Dursley) où un tragique événement est toujours précédé d'un épouvantable coup de tonnerre. Le plafond de la grande salle, justement, s'était obscurci : de gros nuages noirs menaçant convulsaient dans la tempête et semblaient se gonfler d'énergie électrique jusqu'à la limite de l'explosion. Des éclairs aveuglant strièrent brusquement le ciel artificiel.

« Crache-la, ta dragée Bertie crochue » marmonna Harry.

A l'instant où il murmura ces mots, un nouvel éclair zébra la voûte céleste et la petite porte qui faisait dos à la table des professeurs s'entrebâillât timidement sur un Rusard penaud, son affreuse chatte sur les talons. Le concierge se comportait en être parfaitement odieux face à un élève de première année désemparé, mais devant une assemblée d'une centaine de personnes qui l'observaient, il devenait insignifiant. Son dos s'était voûté comme pour faire disparaître son visage décharné dans ses épaules. Il fit quelques pas et s'écarta dans une petite révérence obséquieuse pour laisser place à la personne qu'il avait guidée jusqu'ici.

Une silhouette sombre se faufila, fit un petit signe de tête à Rusard qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était entré, et se tint raide auprès du vieux directeur.

« Vous arrivez à point nommé » s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore en gratifiant la nouvelle arrivante d'un gracieux baisemain.

Les regards de Ron et de Harry se croisèrent dans un air entendu. Ron grimaça douloureusement.

« Génial. Dumbledore a embauché un… »

Mais la fin de sa phrase finit étouffée dans le fracas assourdissant de la grande porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant entrer dans un courant d'air glacial un professeur McGonagall aux robes ruisselantes. Elle pénétra dans la grande salle suivie d'une troupe de premières années trempé jusqu'aux os. Le petit chignon serré de la sorcière avait été malmené par la tempête et lui donnait l'apparence d'un moineau ébouriffé ; pourtant l'on s'abstint de rire devant sa mine autoritaire. Les petits nouveaux avançaient en masse compacte, pressés les uns contre les autres, comme pour se sentir plus forts, protégés de l'assaut massif de toutes ces prunelles braquées vers eux. Ils lançaient des regards furtifs et inquiets vers les quatre longues tables qu'ils allaient rejoindre plus tard, vers ces inconnus qui deviendraient leurs compagnons ou leurs concurrents.

« Approchez chers enfants, n'ayez crainte, vous avez laissé la tempête au seuil de Poudlard, vous n'allez plus tarder à vous réchauffer et à contenter vos estomacs affamés. » Alors que le directeur prononçait ces mots, les feux crépitèrent de plus belle dans les hautes cheminées de la salle et Harry se sentit enveloppé d'un agréable souffle tiède. Les jeunes élèves semblèrent se détendre un peu. « Pour la plupart d'entre vous, l'intégration à notre école officialise votre appartenance au monde de la sorcellerie. La magie qui opérait en vous s'est enfin pleinement révélée et l'heure de l'apprentissage est venue. Pour d'autres, cette entrée à Poudlard est d'abord la marque douloureuse des événements qui agitent notre communauté depuis peu. Parce que le danger s'est fait plus proche, parce que vos familles ont été touchées par la peine, vous avez du renoncer aux enseignements que l'on vous délivrez chez vous ou dans d'autres écoles… Poudlard n'a pas la prétention d'être un havre de paix, mais sachez chers enfants que vous serez ici en sécurité, même si la chaleur de votre foyer vous manque. Comme les premières années, vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Je compte sur les anciens élèves pour vous accueillir avec compréhension et générosité. »

« Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? » chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.  
« Si tu étais resté avec les préfets tout à l'heure, tu l'aurais su… Des élèves plus âgés intègrent Poudlard, c'est très rare. La dernière fois, c'était pendant le règne de Voldemort. »  
« Plus âgés ? Mais que faisaient-ils avant ? Ils sont cracmols ? »  
« Poudlard n'est pas ouvert aux cracmols, Ron… Non, ils étaient dans d'autres écoles ou avaient des professeurs à domicile. Tous les enfants sorciers d'Angleterre ne vont pas à Poudlard tu sais ! »  
« Bien sûr que je le sais » grogna Ron.  
« Mais avec ce qu'il se passe maintenant, certaines familles ont jugé préférable de confier leurs enfants à la garde du professeur Dumbledore. Poudlard a la réputation d'être une forteresse infranchissable. »

Tout en écoutant les explications d'Hermione, Harry observait la foule exceptionnellement bigarrée des nouveaux venus, quand son attention fut attirée vers les derniers rangs, par deux jeunes filles à la beauté époustouflante, à peine plus jeunes qu'eux.

« Ron tu as v... »  
« chuuut Harry, la cérémonie de la Répartition va commencer » le coupa Hermione sèchement.

Effectivement, le choixpeau magique posé sur son trépied par la directrice adjointe entonnait sa sempiternelle chanson...

_« Voilà mille ans que fut fondée  
Par quatre sorciers les plus doués  
... »_

Harry n'y prit pas garde et dirigea son attention vers les deux nouvelles. Elles devaient être sœurs, peut-être même des jumelles, mais comme pouvaient l'être le jour et la nuit. De la première se dégageait un caractère fougueux et passionné. Elle avait la peau brune et le cheveu épais d'un noir de jais. Son port était fier et altier, farouche et sauvage. Au fond de ses pupilles noires, Harry vit danser des flammes rougeoyantes. La seconde incarnait la pureté absolue. Son teint diaphane, presque translucide, et ses cheveux flavescents fins comme de la soie, l'élevaient au rang d'une beauté virginale et séraphique. De ses grands yeux opalins irradiait la lumière froide de cristaux de glace.

« Cocyte Bellone ! »

La jeune fille brune au regard de feu s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le tabouret. Elle coiffa le choixpeau avec un brin d'arrogance dédaigneuse, le verdict fut prompt.

« Serpentard ! »

D'un bond elle quitta le tabouret pour rejoindre sa table tout en lançant un regard victorieux et méprisant à sa sœur.

« Cocyte Suadella ! »

Elle prit place à son tour sur le trépied et attendit patiemment que le choixpeau lui désigne sa maison. Le temps parut se suspendre indéfiniment. Harry voyait le choixpeau se déformer sur la tête de la jeune fille, livrant pour elle seule le fruit de ses réflexions. Elle restait impassible tandis que le couvre-chef était en proie à l'hésitation.  
« Tiens… La dernière fois que le choixpeau a autant tardé à rendre son jugement, il était posé sur ta tête, Harry. » chuchota Hermione.

« Serdaigle ! » s'écria t-il enfin.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit cette décision et Suadella s'avança vers ses nouveaux camarades le sourire aux lèvres. La répartition continua et Harry reporta ses pensées vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore affichait un sourire radieux, comme c'était souvent son habitude. Il gratifia même Harry d'un clin d'œil quand il croisa son regard. Rogue, en revanche, fixait de son œil noir et inquisiteur la jeune fille qui venait d'intégrer sa maison. Après quelques instants, il s'attarda sur sa blonde jumelle. Un pli de réflexion lui barrait le front.

« Cette répartition est désespérément interminable… Mais quand allons-nous pouvoir manger ? »  
« C'est incroyable Ron, tu devrais figurer dans le programme de soins aux créatures magiques... »  
« Et dans quelle rubrique miss Granger-je-sais-tout ? » répliqua Ron d'un ton faussement vexé.  
_« homo magico gastropodis_, chapitre des espèces rares » susurra-t-elle l'œil narquois.

Ron sourit à son amie, s'empourpra – ce qui lui valut un ricanement de sa jeune sœur – et détourna rapidement son regard vers les professeurs. Harry le vit se rembrunir instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ? Sur le nouveau professeur… Je n'ai pas compris. »  
« Je disais à peu près : Quelle excellente idée... Dumbledore a engagé un mangemort pour parfaire notre pratique ! »  
Le ton se voulait sarcastique, mais Harry y décela une pointe d'angoisse. En fait, à mieux y réfléchir, il avait pensé à la même chose et le regard de ses compagnons lui indiqua qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir tiré cette sombre conclusion.

« On dirait la fille cachée de Rogue et McGonagall ! » grogna Ron.  
Hermione le fusilla du regard.  
« C'est bien toi ça, juger les gens d'un seul regard ! Parce qu'elle a un physique peu accueillant, elle est forcément mauvaise ou acariâtre ! Ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas le cas du professeur McGonagall…»  
« Non mais regarde-les Hermione ! » insista Ron en désignant du menton les professeurs de potions et de Défense contre les forces du mal, « On dirait deux chauves-souris assises côte à côte ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu la trouves épanouie et avenante... »  
Harry préféra ne pas se mêler à la conversation animée de ses amis. Il observait la jeune femme. Dans un sens, il était d'accord avec Ron. Les traits de son visage étaient inexpressifs et austères comme pouvaient l'être ceux du maître des potions. Et sa peau brune couverte de signes cabalistiques lui donnait un air étrange et effrayant. Mais son regard n'avait rien de commun avec celui de l'homme assis à ses côtés où se lisaient aigreur et dédain. Dans les grands yeux de la sorcière, Harry ne voyait que la froideur de la mélancolie teintée d'un soupçon de tristesse. Elle se pencha vers Rogue et lui dit quelques mots ; il la dévisagea d'un air méprisant en pinçant un peu plus ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Harry fut persuadé l'avoir vue sourire. Mais quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, il n'y lut que froideur et indifférence. Finalement elle n'était peut-être bien qu'une chauve-souris, aussi aimable et attachante que son acariâtre collègue.

« Moi, je la trouve plutôt jolie avec ces marques noires sur le visage, bredouilla Neville tout en rosissant. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas comme Rogue, je ne pourrais pas supporter l'acharnement de deux professeurs ... »  
« Deux professeurs, Neville ? L'interrogea Hermione surprise. Ne me dis pas que tu as choisi Potions en option ! »  
« Ben... Si je veux être auror, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... »  
C'était bien le problème, beaucoup avaient choisi Potions, non par goût véritable mais par nécessité. Dans l'entourage de Harry où on voulait surtout être aurors ou médicomages, les cours de Rogue étaient un passage obligé. Pauvre Neville ! Il n'en avait pas terminé avec les épouvantards-maître-des-potions !  
Ron continuait à cracher son fiel sur la jeune femme .  
« Jolie ! Neville, tu as de la poudre de brume dans les yeux !... Quoique... Après tout, pourquoi pas. Elle est bien conservée pour une vieille goule ! »

Hermione lança les yeux au ciel et fit un sourire mi-navré, mi-amusé à Harry. Ron était surtout mort de trouille à l'idée de devoir affronter une fois de plus une chouette revêche pendant toute une année (deux semblaient utopiques...). En noircissant le portrait à l'extrême, il ne pourrait être déçu. Au contraire, il ne pourrait que se réjouir de la méprise de son jugement. Mais sans doute n'avait-il pas complètement tort. L'expérience leur avait appris à se méfier…

A la fin de la Répartition, Dumbledore reprit la parole et les murmures inopportuns disparurent.

« Je sais que vous avez hâte de voir commencer le banquet, je serai donc bref. »

Un horrible gargouillement provenant du ventre d'un Weasley écarlate ponctua sa phrase.

« Hum, effectivement on m'intime de me presser » continua-t-il dans un sourire... « Voici que débute officiellement cette nouvelle année scolaire. Qu'elle soit synonyme de paix et de solidarité… Que les tensions s'estompent et que les querelles prennent fin… Souvenez-vous que Poudlard ne fût que par l'union des quatre maisons… Et maintenant, bon appétit à tous ! »

Un cri de contentement emplit la salle et les tables se couvrirent des mets les plus appétissants. Ron attrapa une cuisse de poulet croustillante d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il enfournait une ration de frites trois fois trop grande pour sa bouche. Hermione le dévisagea d'un air dégoûté.

« Vous êtes un remède à l'amour monsieur Ron Weasley, et tous les filtres aphrodisiaques n'y changeraient rien... »  
« bchien quchoi » parvint-il à articuler en avalant sans prendre la peine de mâcher. « J'ai faim moi ! Je ne joue pas la mijaurée en tenant ma fourchette entre deux doigts en relevant délicatement l'auriculaire ! MOI ! »  
« Tu es répugnant... »

C'était reparti. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard complice et se joignirent à la conversation de Dean et Seamus sur la constitution des équipes de Quidditch.

« Maintenant qu'Ombrage est parti, tu vas reprendre ta place d'attrapeur Harry ? » interrogea Dean.  
« Tu pourrais même être le nouveau capitaine » continua Seamus.

Harry lança un coup d'œil gêné à Ginny.

« On en a déjà parlé Harry, j'ai juste occupé ton poste en attendant ton retour. Et puis je préfère le poste de poursuiveur… L'équipe en manque il me semble ? »

Effectivement Angelina et Alicia avaient terminé leur scolarité à Poudlard. Katie Bell entamait sa dernière année… Gryffondor était désormais sans capitaine et devait se trouver deux nouveaux poursuiveurs.

« Et Seamus a raison, tu peux prétendre au poste de capitaine. C'est toi qui as le plus d'expérience avec Katie. »  
« Ron a toujours rêvé d'être le cap… »  
« Il en rêve mais il n'en a pas la carrure, Harry. »  
« Oui, il faut déjà qu'il acquière de la confiance en lui en tant que gardien avant de diriger une équipe » renchérit Dean.

Harry observait son reflet dans le gobelet d'or rempli de jus de citrouille. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch… Est-ce que Dumbledore le permettrait ?

« Apparemment on parle aussi de moi en bien ici ? »  
Ron s'était penché vers le groupe d'amis et les avait interpellés d'un ton irrité. Ses oreilles étaient devenues écarlates et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs courroucés.

« On émettait juste des hypothèses sur la constitution de l'équipe de Gryffondor » marmonna Harry gêné.

Dean et Seamus s'étaient courageusement tournés vers Parvati et Lavande qui discutaient du programme de divination.

« Et je disais que tu n'avais pas les qualités requises pour en être le capitaine : tu manques d'expérience et d'assurance » formula Ginny d'un ton tranché. « Je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire que Harry est le plus qualifié des quatre joueurs en lice ? »

La rougeur de ses oreilles se propagea à l'ensemble de son visage et il regarda Harry la mine confuse.

« Tu as raison Ginny, je ne suis déjà pas un brillant gardien… »  
« Suffisamment pour rester dans l'équipe en tout cas. » Harry regardait son ami en souriant. « Tu as fait tes preuves finalement, malgré des débuts peu reluisants… _Weasley notre Roi_ ! »

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et la conversation dériva vers les exploits plus ou moins glorieux de Ron et des déboires et succès de l'équipe de Gryffondor connus l'année précédente.

Le repas touchait à sa fin. La joie des retrouvailles et la fatigue naissante contre laquelle on tentait de lutter, avaient transformé la saine exaltation en une effervescence fiévreuse et turbulente de plus en plus insupportable.

« Ron ? Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller avant que la situation ne devienne ingérable. »  
« Aller où Hermione ? »  
« Je te rappelle que nous sommes préfets et qu'à ce titre nous devons accompagner les nouveaux élèves dans les quartiers de Gryffondor. »  
Ron soupira et tapota son insigne du bout des doigts.  
« Le devoir m'appelle Harry, on se rejoint dans la salle commune. Je crois que je paie très cher mon Brossdur... »  
Hermione lui décocha un de ses regards hautains et désapprobateurs dont elle avait le secret puis s'adressa aux élèves d'un ton sec.  
« Les premières années, venez avec moi s'il vous plaît ! Plus vite que cela, il se fait tard ! »  
Harry observa ses deux amis s'éloigner. Ron suivait Hermione de quelques mètres en caricaturant la démarche guindée de la jeune fille qui parcourait la longue allée les lèvres serrées et le nez en l'air. Le groupe d'enfants qui l'entouraientt étouffèrent des petits rires que Ron tenta de réprimer en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. Il décocha un dernier clin d'œil à Harry avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du château.

Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur la grande salle qui commençait à se vider. Les Serpentard avaient déjà tous rejoint leurs quartiers. Il n'avait pas encore aperçu Malefoy. Bien malgré lui, il dut reconnaître qu'il avait hâte de voir si son ennemi juré avait gardé son arrogance méprisante depuis que son père avait fait connaissance avec les cellules luxueuses de la prison d'Azkaban.  
Quelques professeurs étaient restés assis autour de la grande table et discutaient avec animation. Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick semblaient expliquer à la nouvelle enseignante quelques points de fonctionnement du collège. Rogue affichait un petit air narquois qui fit sourire Harry. A l'évidence, certaines choses semblaient ne jamais devoir changer. Quelque part, c'était rassurant.

« Tu viens Harry ? »  
Ginny, Dean, Seamus et Neville l'attendaient.  
« J'arrive ! McGonagall et Flitwick informent le nouveau professeur qu'il y a peu de chances pour qu'elle passe l'année ! »  
« Mmh, et ça a l'air d'amuser Rogue follement. Enfin, autant que cela lui est possible ! »  
Les cinq amis s'esclaffèrent et regagnèrent leur salle commune tout en extrapolant des hypothèses sur les raisons du renvoi de leur futur ex-professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les salons chaleureux de Gryffondor, les trois garçons épuisés montèrent dans leur dortoir abandonnant Harry et Ginny qui se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils moelleux. Il observa quelques instants la jeune fille rousse dont les yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation du feu.

« Tu n'es plus avec Dean ? »  
Elle releva lentement la tête et lui adressa un regard à la fois mutin et mystérieux.  
« Dean ? Oh non... Tu sais, deux mois de vacances, c'est long. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. »  
« Oui, mais je n'arrête pas d'aimer les gens quand je ne les vois pas. C'est même pire, je ne pense qu'à eux. »  
« Moi aussi Harry. C'est pour cela qu'il était inutile de poursuivre une relation avec Dean. Je ne pensais jamais à lui. »  
Elle le scruta intensément un léger sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. Harry se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise et s'empourpra. Il fit mine d'ajuster sa position sur son fauteuil en tentant de paraître dégagé. Ginny n'était plus la petite fille timide et maladroite qu'il avait connue six ans auparavant : aujourd'hui était assise en face de lui une jeune fille audacieuse et sûre d'elle.  
« Ah vous êtes n'êtes que deux ! Où sont les autres ? » demanda Ron en s'écrasant lourdement dans un canapé.  
« Ils dorment. »  
« Déjà ? Bon, très bien... »  
« Comment sont les nouveaux ? »

Harry orienta la conversation de manière à détourner l'attention de ses amis de son tête-à-tête avec Ginny. Hermione le regardait d'un air amusé. Elle alla s'asseoir auprès de la sorcière aux cheveux rouges avec qui elle échangea un sourire complice. Ron, comme à son habitude semblait imperméable à ces échanges muets. Harry lui en était reconnaissant.  
« Comme d'habitude... Mmmh, je crois qu'ils m'aiment bien. »  
« Evidemment qu'ils t'aiment bien, tu as autant d'autorité qu'un polochon ! Tu es fade et mou ! Oh... Harry, si tu les avais vus, ils n'ont pas cessé de se moquer de lui. Et il continuait d'affichait son air niais et impuissant... »  
Harry fit mine de soupirer et de compatir aux malheurs de son ami tout en se mordant les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
« C'est une tactique Hermione, tu verras. Ils vont m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil et je n'aurais pas besoin d'endosser mon costume de Furie. »  
« Ce qui signifie ? »  
« Juste que je vais te surprendre... »  
« Ta sagacité me surprend déjà chaque jour davantage Ronald Weasley ! »  
« Ma sagacité, hein... parce que la vôtre est infaillible Miss Granger. Et bien laissez-moi vous dire pour votre information que vos chères têtes blondes ne se moq... »  
« Euh… Et à part ça… » coupa Harry qui sentait la tempête monter une fois de plus. « Vous en savez un peu plus sur le nouveau professeur ? Dumbledore ne nous a même pas dit son nom. »

« Tiens oui, tu as raison. Il a sans doute été perturbé par des gargouillement intempestifs… Elle s'appelle di Pandore. Nadè di Pandore. C'est tout ce qu'on sait. » répondit Hermione.

« Mais il y a une chose que nous savons… McGonagall nous en a parlé tout à l'heure… » renchérit Ron.  
Hermione lui décocha un large sourire.  
« Effectivement, elle en a parlé aux _préfets_. Nous ne sommes pas censés... »  
« Mais comme nous sommes entre nous, il n'y a pas de raison que nous gardions le secret. C'est ce que tu voulais dire Hermione. »  
Ron lui montrait des dents étincelantes. La jeune fille eut une petite moue et continua.  
« Tout à fait. Le club de Duels va rouvrir. »  
« Ah je comprends mieux maintenant... »  
« Comment ça ? »  
Harry et Ginny échangèrent un petit rire entendu.  
« Je comprends mieux l'air goguenard de Rogue. Ça lui rappelle de bons souvenirs ! »  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler... »  
Mais le ton piqué d'Hermione démentait ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
« Peu importe... Continue. »  
« Et bien voilà, c'est tout. Le club va fonctionner de nouveau. »  
« Tu l'as mouchée Harry... Hermione, ne te fâche pas. Il voulait juste dire que Rogue serait enchanté de pouvoir ridiculiser cette femme qui occupe le poste qu'il convoite. »  
« Tu ne t'adresses pas à un neurone de Troll, Ron ! »  
Ginny soupira.  
« Nom d'un épouvantard, votre manège devient lassant à tous les deux ! On ne peut pas discuter calmement sans subir vos chamailleries puériles ? Gardez-les pour vos moments d'intimité, mais de grâce, Epargnez-nous ! Hermione, termine donc ton explication s'il te plaît... »  
La préfète rosit légèrement, bafouilla quelques excuses incompréhensibles et reprit contenance.  
« Euh, oui. La différence est qu'il s'appellera désormais _Initiation à l'auto-défense magique_. Les professeurs l'animeront à tour de rôle pour présenter l'apport de chaque discipline. Il y aura des séances différentes chaque soir. »  
« Intensif comme entraînement. »

Hermione opina.  
« Je crois qu'ils ont peur Harry malgré l'apparente assurance de Dumbledore…Et ils sont là aussi pour nous apprendre à nous protéger. »

« L'A.D. va officiellement renaître de ses cendres » murmura Ron.  
Les quatre amis restèrent songeurs quelques instants.

Hermione la première brisa le silence.

« Harry… Puisqu'on parle de défense. As-tu envisagé de reprendre l'occlumancie ? »  
Harry vit la mâchoire de Ron s'affaisser.  
« Tu- tu plaisantes Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? »  
La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas mais continua de regarder Harry fixement.  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'occlumancie. »  
Hermione ne cilla pas.

« Dumbledore m'a dit lui-même que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, en fin de compte. »  
« Alors si Dumbledore l'a dit… »  
« Et puis après ce que je lui ai fait… » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » s'exclama Ron.  
« Je... Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien dire. Je lui ai promis. »  
« Tu as fait une promesse à Rogue ! » s'écria Ron outré.  
« Laisse-le Ron » lança Hermione. « Ecoute Harry, peu importe ce que tu lui as fait, vous pouvez sans doute dépasser les différents qui vous opposent... Vous luttez dans le même camp. »  
« Ça, c'est encore à prouver », maugréa Ron.

En temps normal, Hermione aurait fusillé son ami du regard en lui rappelant d'un ton péremptoire la confiance absolu du directeur pour le maître des potions. Mais cette fois, elle n'en fit rien et rattrapa même la balle au bond.  
« Tout a fait, Ron. C'est pour cela que même si ces cours sont loin d'être une partie de franche rigolade, ils peuvent peut-être devenir une arme retournée contre l'adversaire, s'il en est. Au lieu de réprimer tes émotions utilise-les, au lieu de supprimer tes visions, apprends à les reconnaître et à les comprendre. Et si Rogue peut accéder à tes pensées, le contraire peut être envisageable... »  
« Mmm... »  
« Harry ? »  
« Je vais y réfléchir Hermione. »  
« C'est cela, allons y réfléchir ! Faut-il que le Survivant reprenne des cours de trifouillage-de-pensées avec le professeur-mangemort-ennemi-juré-dudit-survivant ? Faut-il se laisser manger par le loup pour mieux l'empoisonner ? J'en ai assez entendu, je vais me coucher, Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »  
Ron se leva et rejoignit son dortoir tout en bougonnant et en agitant sa tête en signe d'incompréhension.

« Il n'a pas l'air de te donner raison Hermione. »  
« Ça, c'est nouveau »! railla Ginny. « Moi, je crois qu'il faut tenter l'expérience. Je vais peut-être te sembler dure Harry. Mais entre nous, qu'est-ce que Voldemort pourrait apprendre de plus en décortiquant ta cervelle ? Que tu souffres, que tu le hais pour ce qu'il a fait de ta vie ? Que tu doutes ? Que tu as peur ? Tout cela il le sait déjà. Et toi tu sais qu'il t'utilise contre toi-même. Alors fonce. Tu n'as rien à perdre mais tout à apprendre. »  
« Reste à convaincre Rogue... Un détail ! »  
« Désolée, mais tu vas devoir mettre ta rancœur dans ta poche et accepter de courber l'échine ! Bon, je vais me coucher aussi. Ginny ? »  
« J'arrive, à demain Harry. Bonne nuit. »  
« Mmm. A demain. »

Harry regagna son lit mais il n'était pas fatigué. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond et ses pensées s'agitaient sous son crâne sans qu'il puisse les apaiser. On en revenait toujours à Rogue. Il était le nœud. Il était le lien. Espion de Dumbledore ou mangemort de Voldemort, et même certainement les deux par nécessité... Agent double fatalement. Il devait livrer des informations aux deux parties. Mais à qui était-il sincèrement fidèle ? Harry admirait la ruse de son amie... Elle lui conseillait de reprendre l'occlumancie pour garder un œil sur le maître des potions. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'Hermione avait une confiance quasi aveugle en Rogue, pour la simple raison que Dumbledore s'en portait garant. Mais le vieil homme était-il infaillible ? Ne s'était-il pas laissé abuser par le professeur Quirell, l'imposteur Maugrey / Croupton et même par le traître Pettigrow ? Non, il ne voyait pas tout... Alors Rogue, dont l'intelligence surpassait, et de loin, celle de tous ces misérables factotums... Et pourtant, pourtant, il avait envie de lui faire confiance aussi. Cet homme qu'il haïssait mais qui le fascinait tout autant... Ses yeux se fermèrent sur l'image d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui pleuraient dans un coin, un petit garçon seul et triste... Harry s'endormit.

« Debout Harry ! Il est déjà 7 heures ! »  
Il entrouvrit un œil et distingua une longue silhouette au bout de laquelle se dressait une touffe de cheveux roux.  
« corunpeu... »  
« Mince Harry ! Dépêche-toi, on commence notre premier cours de l'année dans une heure. Tu ne veux pas arriver en retard en Potions ? »  
« Coa ! »  
Harry s'était redressé brusquement sur son lit et avait attrapé précipitamment ses lunettes. Il empoigna sa robe jetée négligemment la veille au pied du lit et se dirigea prestement vers la salle d'eau. Au bout de quelques pas il se figea sur place.  
« Tu viens de faire un mensonge éhonté... Nous n'avons pas encore nos emplois du temps... »  
« Possible, mais tu es debout ! Je ne savais pas que Rogue pouvait te mettre dans cet état ! »  
Harry se tourna vers son ami qui affichait un air moqueur.  
« Je crois que je vais suivre le conseil d'Hermione. Alors j'ai plutôt intérêt à tout faire pour éviter d'essuyer un refus. »  
Ron se renfrogna instantanément.  
« Tu es tombé sur la tête Harry. Tu vas au devant du danger... »  
« De toute façon il faudra bien m'y frotter un jour ou l'autre. Je suis né pour ça. » marmonna-t-il.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »  
« Je veux dire que Voldemort s'est juré de me tuer, je ne veux pas attendre qu'il vienne. C'est tout. On se retrouve au petit déjeuner. »  
Harry abandonna son ami pour se préparer. Il devrait le leur dire un jour. La prophétie. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Il faisait comme Dumbledore en repoussant toujours l'échéance de la vérité. Il voulait les protéger aussi. Car il le savait, ils le suivraient jusqu'au bout. Ce combat, c'était le sien. Il se tairait.

Quand il entra dans la grande salle, Ginny lui fit un grand signe de la main.  
« On est là Harry ! »  
« Voilà Cendrillon qui appelle son empoté de prince Potter », fit une voix nonchalante.  
« Oh, bonjour Malefoy. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir vu hier... J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Comment va ton père ? »  
Harry n'avait pas détourné le regard de la table des Gryffondor et avait répondu au jeune homme sur un ton faussement enjoué.  
« Tu m'excuses Malefoy, les indigents et les sangs-de-bourbe attendent leur sauveur. Je ne voudrais pas les décevoir. A plus tard. Mes amitiés à tes petits copains. »  
Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna d'un air parfaitement détendu tout en brûlant de se retourner pour voir son ennemi se consumer de rage. La mine radieuse, il s'assit à côté de Ron.  
« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Tu as raison. »  
« Aucun problème Ron... »  
Il continuait d'afficher un air béat.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »  
« Oh, je viens de voir Malefoy. »  
« Et c'est ce qui te réjouit autant ? Tu m'inquiètes vraiment Harry…»  
Il raconta son entrevue à ses amis qui s'esclaffèrent. A ce moment McGonagall passa dans les rangs pour distribuer les emplois du temps et le calme revint.  
« Nous avons deux cours double ce matin. Sortilèges puis métamorphose. Et j'ai un cours de Runes anciennes cet après-midi, suivi d'une heure de vol. »  
Hermione esquissa une grimace.  
« Tu as pris vol Hermione ? Mais tu as horreur de ça ! »  
« Je sais bien, mais c'est utile. Je ne veux pas faire des prouesses acrobatiques, juste vaincre ma peur et m'améliorer un peu. Et puis on sera ensemble, alors... Et en ce qui vous concerne, vous pouvez parler avec vos cours de potions ! Heureusement que vous avez arrêté la divination... »  
« Et bien figure-toi que Harry a hésité en remplissant son formulaire d'inscription », pouffa Ron.  
« Tiens donc, quelle idée absurde ! »  
Harry s'était pris d'un intérêt subi pour les motifs incrustés de sa petite cuillère. Il sentit le regard suspicieux de Ron se poser sur lui.  
« Harry... Ne me dis pas que... »  
« Si, je m'y suis inscrit finalement. »  
« Mais... »  
« Les cours de Trelawney sont soporifiques et ses grands airs éthérés me sont insupportables. Mais elle a un don. Dumbledore le sait et c'est pour cela qu'elle est à Poudlard. Son troisième œil est aveugle la plupart du temps. Mais quand il se réveille... Enfin voilà, je veux juste être là. Au cas où, c'est tout. »  
« Ah bon. »  
« De toute façon, je suis nul en divination. J'ai été accepté parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'élèves à avoir choisi l'option... »  
« Tu crois qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour moi ? »  
Ron le regardait en souriant.  
« Ben oui, je ne vais pas te laisser seul là-bas en compagnie de Lavande et Parvati. Tu vas devenir dingue mon pauvre Harry. Et puis comme on n'y va pas pour apprendre, on risque de bien s'amuser : de quoi as-tu rêvé cette nuit ? »  
« Que je jetais un sort de _misenpli_ à Rogue ! »  
« Je crois que c'est un rêve prémonitoire Harry. Pour qu'il se réalise, il va falloir ouvrir le livre que t'a offert Hagrid. »  
Les deux amis partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.  
« Avant de déclarer la guerre à Rogue, n'oublie pas que tu dois faire la paix ! lança Hermione d'un ton cassant. »  
« Quelle rabat-joie cette fille ! On ne faisait que _rêver_ Hermione ! »  
Ron roula des yeux en haussant les épaules et Hermione émit un petit « hum » pincé. Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner en silence avant de rejoindre la salle du professeur Flitwick.

Le cours de métamorphoses touchait à sa fin. Harry avait réussi brillamment à changer une touffe de chiendent en un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches. C'étaient les fleurs que préférait sa mère, le professeur Lupin le lui avait écrit dans une de ses lettres cet été. Il lui avait beaucoup parlé de ses parents, de Sirius, de leurs relations à tous les quatre. C'était important pour lui, Lupin était la dernière mémoire vivante d'un passé qu' il n'avait pas connu et il partageait avec lui ses souvenirs heureux.

A côté de lui, Hermione avait en toute simplicité réalisé une véritable composition florale dont le professeur McGonagall s'était empressé d'orner son bureau, tout en gratifiant Gryffondor de quinze points. Ron quant à lui , observait dépité ses quelques pâquerettes.  
« J'ai peut-être une idée pour améliorer tes performances », dit Hermione.  
« Ah vraiment ? » marmonna Ron vexé.  
« Oui. Tu devrais essayer de penser à la personne à qui tu aimerais offrir ton bouquet... »

Ron lança un regard incrédule à son amie.  
« D'accord... Ce n'est pas gagné ! »  
« Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça va m'aider Hermione ».  
« Et bien réfléchis ! que tu es ballot, Ron ... Oh, c'est l'heure ! Je file à la bibliothèque et je vous retrouve pour le déjeuner. A tout de suite ! »  
Ron regarda la jeune sorcière se sauver rapidement ses livres sous le bras et regarda Harry d'un air benêt.  
« Je ne comprends pas cette fille... »  
« C'est exactement ce qu'elle te reproche je crois. »  
Le front de Ron se plissa dans une mimique d'incompréhension totale.  
« Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants. »  
« J'arrive professeur... On en reparlera plus tard Ron, vas-y, je vous rejoins. »  
« A tout à l'heure Harry. »  
Il regarda son ami s'éloigner la mine toujours pensive puis s'approcha du bureau du professeur McGonagall.  
« Je suis fière des résultats obtenus à vos BUSES, monsieur Potter. »  
« Merci professeur. »  
« Je me suis juré l'année dernière de vous aider à devenir auror : ne pensez pas que j'avais parlé sous le coup de l'énervement dû à la présence de madame Ombrage. Je suis contente que vous ayez dépassé votre... différent avec le professeur Rogue et que vous ayez choisi Potions comme je vous l'avais conseillé. C'est très bien. »  
Harry hocha la tête et attendit patiemment la suite. McGonagall ne l'avait certainement pas appelé pour le féliciter de ses choix. Ils étaient plusieurs à avoir surmonté _pour leur bien_ leur _différent_ avec Rogue, ce qu'il avait fait ne relevait pas de l'exploit. La sorcière toussota et posa sur lui un regard bienveillant.  
« Comment allez-vous monsieur Potter ? »  
« Je... bien. »  
« En ce cas, je voulais vous faire savoir que je ne suis pas seulement la vieille chouette revêche, directrice intransigeante des Gryffondor. »  
L'œil humide, elle lui accorda un de ses rares sourires.  
« Je sais que vous êtes entouré d'amis fidèles et dévoués, aussi je ne m'attends pas à vous voir un jour taper à la porte de mon bureau en quête d'une oreille attentive. Mais sachez qu'elle restera ouverte, au cas où... »  
Harry regarda le bout de ses chaussures en marmonnant quelques remerciements. La compassion affichée de sa directrice de maison le gênait. Il préférait affronter le regard glacial de la sorcière, sa froide impartialité. Une sécheresse apparente et un humour caustique : c'est ainsi qu'il l'appréciait, car il savait que cela cachait une profonde sensibilité. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Son sourire avait disparu, le professeur de métamorphose était revenu...  
« D'autre part monsieur Potter, je suppose qu'il n'a pas échappé à votre sens aigu de l'observation que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor a besoin d'un remaniement complet. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons songé à annuler votre interdiction de jeu à vie. Mais cela vous semblait sans doute déjà évident... Miss Weasley est venue me voir à la fin de son cours ce matin et m'a fait part de son désir de vous céder le poste d'Attrapeur pour intégrer celui de poursuiveur. Or comme vous le savez, monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas à moi de constituer l'équipe mais au nouveau capitaine. Inutile de vous cacher que vous êtes le favori, miss Bell ne tenant pas à assumer cette responsabilité... Mais le directeur souhaite d'abord en discuter avec vous, il vous attendra à 16h00 dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est _collodent_. Vous pouvez disposer monsieur Potter, bon appétit. »

Il quitta la salle comme un automate sans savoir s'il avait remercié et salué son professeur. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ce n'étaient plus des paroles en l'air, des rêves de collégien. La tête en feu, il prit la direction de la grande salle impatient de raconter à ses amis son entrevue avec McGonagall.

Il regarda sa montre-bracelet :  
« 12h25. Oui, il est temps que je les rejoigne. »  
Un affreux gargouillement serra ses entrailles. Harry grimaça en pressant son estomac.  
« Oui, il est grand temps ! »

Il accélèra le pas, guidé par l'excitation, son appétit féroce et l'odeur des mets qui lui parvenaient jusqu'aux narines. Une silhouette surgit alors hors d'une pièce.  
« Ne devriez-vous pas vous trouver dans la grande salle monsieur Potter ? Vos errances dans les couloirs ne vont-elles pas un jour cesser ? Quel mauvais coup préparez-vous encore, Potter ? »  
Face à lui, le professeur de potions le fixait de ses yeux noirs et brillants, un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres. Harry se sentit blêmir. Il savait que Rogue trouverait une excuse pour le punir, un moyen de lui nuire sans qu'il puisse contester. Il ne devait pas contester... Rester humble, penser à son projet... Ne surtout pas le contrarier : il attendit la sentence...  
« Professeur Rogue... Je suis soulagée de vous trouver ici. J'ai bien peur de m'être égarée dans ce dédale, je ne parviens pas à retrouver la grande salle. »  
Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal venait d'apparaître derrière le professeur Rogue et s'était adressé à lui d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Elle fixait le maître des potions de ses grands yeux émeraudes. Son visage était impassible. Il lui répondit d'une voix doucereuse.  
« Vous vous êtes égarée. Cela est fâcheux. Nous ne gardons jamais longtemps nos professeurs de défense, mais à ma connaissance aucun n'a encore disparu dans les oubliettes du château. »  
« Et je ne serai pas celui-là si vous consentez à m'escorter. »  
Elle se tourna vers Harry qu'elle avait ignoré jusqu'alors.  
« Ça ne va pas monsieur Potter, je vous trouve un peu pâle. Je suis confuse je n'ai pas de chocolat. Professeur Rogue ?... Non, évidemment. »  
Harry crut lire sur ses lèvres un rictus moqueur, mais ses traits retrouvèrent instantanément leur impénétrabilité.  
« Vous devez avoir faim Potter. Allez manger. »

Le regard perçant du professeur Di Pandore semblait le pénétrer entièrement. Ses ordres étaient fermes et sans appel mais pourtant emprunts d'une profonde douceur. Harry resta immobile quelques instants.  
« Qu'attendez-vous ? Allez-y, monsieur Potter ! »  
« Oui... prononça-t-il en s'étranglant. »  
Après un quart de tour si brusque qu'il manqua de chuter, Harry s'éloigna et pressa le pas avant de disparaître dans un couloir adjacent. Il s'arrêta et prit appui contre la pierre, le cœur battant. Il tendit l'oreille. Il ignorait si elle l'avait libéré des griffes de Rogue pour lui éviter une punition mais il était sûr qu'elle tenait surtout à se retrouver seule avec lui. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il ne voulait rien manquer de cette conversation...  
« Monsieur Potter était avec le professeur McGonagall », déclara Di Pandore de sa voix calme et profonde.  
« Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il mademoiselle ? »  
« Vous alliez le punir injustement. »  
« Je constate que le troisième Œil de notre chère Sybille va encore souffrir de la concurrence… » ricana Rogue du ton sarcastique qui était désormais sa signature.  
« En aucune façon. Chez moi, c'est l'ouïe qui est particulièrement développée. Dans certains couloirs courent des bruits auxquels vous n'êtes pas étranger… Et vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a pas de sort sans sorcier, comme le dit le dicton. »  
« Je fais peu de cas des proverbes, mademoiselle. Ils ne véhiculent que les vérités auxquelles croient les sots… Et sans vouloir vous offenser, nous ne devons pas fréquenter les mêmes couloirs. »  
« N'en soyez pas si sûr professeur… »  
Les deux adultes restèrent silencieux quelques instants et Harry fut tenter de jeter un œil hors de sa cache pour observer le face à face visuel qu'il imaginait électrique. Il ne le fit pas et entendit de nouveau la voix de la jeune femme.  
« Concernant Potter, vous devriez peut-être vous cantonner au rôle qui est le vôtre et ne pas vous laisser envahir par des émotions parasites. L'enjeu ne vous a sans doute pas échappé… Mais je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Mon sens de l'orientation semble donner signe de vie à nouveau. Je pense pouvoir retrouver mon chemin, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. A plus tard professeur. »

Harry aurait sacrifié quelques gallions pour assister de visu à cette scène. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas cédé à sa curiosité. Il imagina son professeur de potions blême de rage, figé et tremblant, le visage déformé par un rictus hostile, les yeux d'encre plus sombres encore, qui auraient tué sur place la jeune femme s'ils en avaient eu le pouvoir. Cette simple vision le réjouit et lui fit oublier qu'il n'avait pas saisi la moitié du sens des propos échangés !  
Un bruit d'étoffes passa à sa hauteur et le dépassa. Son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, enveloppée dans son indéfectible cape noire, s'arrêta et sans se retourner, prononça d'une voix cristalline :  
« Et bien monsieur Potter, il semblerait que vous soyez vous aussi perdu, faisons route ensemble... »  
Surpris, Harry s'avança et essaya de lire dans le regard de la jeune femme des reproches. Il n'y vit que le détachement qu'il lui connaissait déjà.  
« Merci mademoiselle... »  
« Mais de rien, nous trouverons plus facilement à deux. »

Elle savait qu'il savait, il en était certain. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas en discuter avec lui. C'était normal après tout, il lui avait désobéi, avait assisté à une conversation dont on l'avait délibérément écarté. Elle passait l'éponge, mais mieux valait en rester là.  
Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de tout le trajet et rejoignirent la grande salle sans autre événement.  
« Bon appétit Harry. »  
« Bon appétit professeur... »  
Ses amis attablés avaient déjà bien entamé leur repas. Ron dévorait tout ce qui se présentait à lui, comme d'habitude, sous le regard réprobateur de Hermione.  
« Que faisais-tu avec Di Pandore Harry ? dit-il la bouche pleine. Tu en as mis du temps... »  
« Je l'ai croisée en sortant du cours de métamorphose. ».  
Harry leur fit le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé en moins d'une heure. Ron s'était arrêté de manger et le fixait rouge d'admiration.  
« Capitaine de l'équipe, j'en étais sûr Harry, nous en parlions avec Hermione en attendant. Je suis très heureux pour toi... Tu me gardes dans l'équipe, dis ? »  
« Evide... »  
« Vous avez le don pour vous attacher à l'essentiel tous les deux ! »  
« Il n'y a rien de plus essentiel que le Quidditch Hermione ! »  
La jeune fille roula des yeux et se tourna vers Harry.  
« Il semble que notre nouveau professeur n'ait pas été recrutée au hasard, elle doit en savoir un peu plus que le programme de défense... »  
« Ils étaient tous un peu... particuliers, Hermione. »  
« Mmm. Sans doute. »  
A cet instant le professeur Dumbledore tapa quelques coups de son couteau sur son verre de cristal ciselé pour attirer l'attention des élèves. Rogue entra au même moment et rejoignit sa place en ignorant superbement la jeune femme assise à ses côtés. Elle lui rendit la pareille.  
« Chers enfants, maintenant que vos estomacs sont en partie rassasiés, je souhaiterais faire une petite annonce. Le professeur McGonagall m'a entretenu hier soir d'un petit projet qui pourrait vous intéresser. Après avoir été abandonné, le club de duel va renaître de ses cendres avec quelques améliorations. Il sera animé tous les soirs par des équipes de deux professeurs qui se relaieront. Vous aurez ainsi la possibilité de découvrir les liens qui unissent toutes les disciplines et les intérêts de chacune en dehors d'un cadre scolaire strict. Madame Pomfresh se joindra aussi à l'équipe pour vous enseigner les rudiments des premiers soins. Rendez-vous dès aujourd'hui à ceux qui le souhaitent à 20h00 dans le grand cachot, le bal sera ouvert par les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick ! Le planning de la semaine sera affiché dans les salles communes. Bonne fin de repas à tous ! »  
Les conversations s'animèrent alors dans les rangs des élèves.  
« On y va Harry ? »  
« Moi j'ai bien envie d'y participer, oui. Ça peut être très intéressant. »  
« De toute façon ça ne peut être que plus instructif qu'avec Lockhart. La seule chose que nous ayons apprise est le sortilège de désarmement, et c'était grâce à Rogue. Alors c'est dire... »  
Une petite toux irritée coupa Ron dans son élan. Hermione s'était ostensiblement plongée dans un énorme livre d'arithmancie ignorant délibérément les deux garçons.  
« Je crois qu'elle a toujours un béguin pour ce bellâtre. Et après, elle dira qu'elle me trouve bête et peu perspicace. Rappelle-moi de prendre ça pour un compliment la prochaine fois ! »  
Harry haussa les épaules et les sourcils tout en souriant et les deux amis reprirent leur conversation sur le quidditch jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Harry venait de ranger son éclair de feu dans le placard à balais de l'équipe de Gryffondor et se dirigeait maintenant vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Les cours de vol avaient cet avantage de lui faire gagner des points sans peine et avec un maximum de plaisir. La plupart du temps, madame Bibine le laissait évoluer dans les airs à sa guise tandis qu'elle tentait d'aider les autres élèves à vaincre leur peur du vide. Hermione, surtout, éprouvait de grandes difficultés à se détendre et ses mains se crispaient invariablement sur le manche avant même que ses pieds n'aient décollé du sol.  
« Il faudra que tu demandes à Rogue de te concocter une potion contre le vertige, avait ricané Ron devant le visage verdâtre de son amie. »  
« Pourquoi pas ? » avait-elle rétorqué, piquée.  
C'était effectivement peut-être la seule solution. Ce problème, Hermione n'avait pu le résoudre en consultant les livres, et la pratique n'y changeait rien malgré la grande patience de madame Bibine.

Tout en pensant à la jeune fille, Harry était arrivé devant l'affreuse gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe _collodent_, un nouveau bonbon fabrication Weasley qui scellait les maxillaires pendant une heure, Harry se laissa porter par l'escalier en colimaçon qui le mena devant la grande porte en chêne. Il s'apprêtait à frôler le heurtoir quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
« Mais cette décision est démesurée et injuste professeur Rogue ! »  
« En tant que directeur de votre maison j'en pâtis également monsieur Malefoy, mais je crains que nous ne devions nous incliner, une fois de plus. »  
« Le capitaine qu'il a nommé connaît à peine les règles... »  
« Un général n'est rien sans son bras droit Malefoy, vous saurez retourner cette situation à votre avantage, je vous fais confiance. »  
Le professeur Rogue avait commencé à esquisser un sourire sournois et entendu à Drago Malefoy quand il aperçut Harry qui s'était effacé pour leur céder le passage. Son visage se figea aussitôt dans une expression de haine sauvage, les narines palpitantes et les mâchoires crispées. Si Harry n'avait pas cette sueur froide qui lui coulait dans le dos, il lui aurait demandé s'il n'avait pas avalé, justement, un _collodent_ par mégarde. Malefoy lui lança le regard le plus méprisant qu'il avait en stock et ouvrit la bouche pour lui décocher une remarque cinglante quand une voix chaleureuse se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la pièce.  
« Entre donc Harry, c'est ton tour. »  
Harry abandonna le directeur de Serpentard et son favori sans se faire prier. Il pénétra dans le bureau trop bien connu de Dumbledore.  
« Bonjour Harry. »  
« Bonjour professeur. »  
« Tu viens de croiser Drago Malefoy il me semble. »  
Harry acquiesça. Une petite voix intérieure lui disait que cette rencontre n'était pas fortuite.  
« Je lui ai refusé à l'instant le poste de capitaine de l'équipe. »  
Il tressaillit. Et si le vieil homme s'apprêtait à faire de même avec lui. Dumbledore lui sourit et Harry lut dans ses yeux pétillants qu'il avait lu le fond de sa pensée.  
« A regret, je l'avoue, car je n'aime pas punir toute une maison pour les erreurs d'un de ses membres. »  
« C'est pourtant ainsi que fonctionne la coupe des maisons... avec ce système de points... »  
« C'est vrai Harry. Mais un point perdu peut être regagné. Dans le cas de Malefoy, je prive l'équipe d'un bon élément sans compensation possible. La perte est irréversible. Pour cette année tout du moins. »  
Harry ne partageait pas l'opinion du directeur et ne comprenait pas en quoi la perte de Malefoy pouvait être aussi désastreuse... Et après les conseils que Rogue avait donné à son poulain, quelque chose lui disait que la décision directoriale ne changerait rien. Mais Dumbledore ne devait pas être dupe, sans quoi il n'aurait pas agi de cette manière si le souci de l'équité lui tenait tant à cœur.  
« Enfin, monsieur Malefoy doit comprendre que les agissements auxquels il s'est prêté avec une trop grande complaisance l'année dernière, n'ont pas leur place dans ce collège. La punition est douce : il demeure préfet et conserve son poste d'attrapeur. Je lui refuse juste une promotion qu'il n'a pas méritée. Quant à toi Harry... »  
Dumbledore avait posé son menton sur ses mains en accent circonflexe et fixait intensément le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.  
« Quant à toi... Il serait logique, au vu de tes performances et de ton ancienneté dans l'équipe que tu accèdes à ce poste de capitaine, et j'en serais très fier. Mais, le souhaites-tu Harry ? »

Harry regarda le directeur interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de sa question. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne souhaiterait plus ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Le vieil homme dut comprendre son désarroi et reprit la parole.  
« J'ai préféré ne pas te nommer préfet l'année dernière pensant que tu avais assez de responsabilité à assumer... »  
« Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le quidditch professeur ! Voler, jouer est sans doute la rare chose qui me permette justement d'oublier toutes ces responsabilités ! Etre capitaine fait partie du jeu, ce n'est pas une charge ! »  
Harry débita sa phrase sans réfléchir comme une récitation apprise. Mais il le dit avec tant de véhémence, tant de fougue, tant de passion, qu'il prit conscience que c'est son cœur qui avait parlé pour lui. Dumbledore sourit.  
« Très bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Je prends ça pour un oui, donc ? »  
« Euh... Oui. »  
« Très bien, il ne te reste donc qu'à constituer ton équipe. Tu peux y aller maintenant. »

Harry remercia le directeur et s'avança vers la porte. Mais au moment de sortir il s'arrêta. Il repensa au professeur Di Pandore, à Rogue et aux conseils d'Hermione. Il se retourna vers le vieil homme qui le regardait avec attention.  
« Professeur, encore une chose... Hermione m'a conseillé de reprendre des cours d'occlumancie, pour m'aider... à utiliser au mieux mes visions. »  
« Pourquoi pas, oui... c'est envisageable. »  
Le directeur caressait sa barbe argentée de ses longs doigts. Son regard s'était fait lointain.  
« Mais je ne sais pas si le professeur Rogue... »  
« ... acceptera. Il faut que tu voies cela avec lui. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour améliorer votre relation. C'est à vous de trouver un terrain... d'entente, si je puis dire. »  
« Et un autre professeur peut-être ? »  
« Si c'est à moi que tu penses, ma réponse reste négative. En ta présence je me dois... comment dire... de poser des verrous psychiques pour empêcher Voldemort de te faire réagir à mon contact. Si tu ne ressens plus cette haine qui t'habitait l'année dernière, c'est que je suis obligé de me fermer, en quelque sorte. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas t'enseigner l'occlumancie.En ce qui concerne les autres professeurs aucun ne pratique l'occlumancie à un niveau suffisamment élevé. »  
« Et puis ce serait tellement plus utile que ce soit votre espion qui le fasse ! Ça le rendrait plus crédible auprès de son maître ! »  
Harry sentait la rage bouillonner en lui. Son directeur venait de lui avouer, non sans tact mais quand même, qu'il se méfiait de lui et que la seule personne apte à lire dans ses pensées les plus intimes était un espion mangemort détestable, à qui il devait faire confiance sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
« Tout à fait Harry. »  
_« Quoi _? »  
« Tout à fait », continua Dumbledore d'un ton posé. « Tu dois bien comprendre que le professeur Rogue joue forcément un double jeu et qu'il est contraint d'apporter certaines informations à Voldemort, _que je te prie de ne plus appeler son maître_, puisqu'il travaille à mes côtés. S'il acceptait de reprendre les cours d'occlumancie avec toi, il acquerrait effectivement de la valeur auprès de Voldemort... Ce qui rendrait sa mission moins périlleuse. »  
« Parce que vous croyez que Voldemort est dupe ? »  
« Oui, je pense qu'il l'est, en partie en tout cas. Il a conscience de la duplicité obligée de Severus Rogue, mais il doit être convaincu de son entière loyauté envers lui. »  
Harry lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu à son directeur.  
«Je sais, je suis moi-même convaincu de l'attachement de Severus à notre cause... Mais pour des raisons tout à fait différentes. Vois-tu Harry, Voldemort ne peut concevoir qu'un de ses mangemorts puisse rallier le camp adverse. Pourquoi renonceraient-ils au pouvoir, à la puissance, à la domination, à la richesse ? S'ils le quittent, c'est par couardise. Il ignore les élans du cœur. Il pense que le lâche professeur Rogue a vaincu sa peur et est revenu à lui, mais il ne peut envisager que le ver est maintenant dans le fruit. Et il doit sans doute penser que ma bonté m'aveugle... Pauvre Tom... s'il savait. »  
Harry fit une moue sceptique. Dumbledore sortit de sa semi-rêverie et lui sourit.  
« En conclusion Harry, ce serait sans doute une bonne chose de reprendre l'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue, pour lui et pour nous. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il ne révélera rien d'essentiel te concernant... Il ne te déteste pas à ce point. »  
« C'est encore à prouver. »  
Le directeur émit un petit rire.  
« Et inversement ! Vous avez encore des progrès à faire tous les deux. »  
« Bien, j'essaierai de lui en parler, soupira Harry. »  
« Tu y arriveras si tu sais te montrer patient et humble. Bonne chance capitaine ! »  
Dumbledore cligna de l'œil et Harry quitta enfin son bureau. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'effrayer de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tout cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà. Rogue était un agent double, chacun des deux camps le croyant dévoué à sa cause, pour des raisons différentes mais tout aussi valables. S'il lui confiait ses pensées, qui sait quel usage il en ferait... A lui donc de débrouiller les fils... Soit, il apporterait ses pensées à Rogue sur un plateau d'argent, mais il s'entraînerait avec acharnement pour percer les siennes.  
Si. Il avait une bonne raison de se réjouir. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, devançant Malefoy d'une bonne longueur...


End file.
